Character Songs grabadas por los de Hetalia
by Steria-neko
Summary: [Traducción del fanfic Character Song Recording with the Hetalians] ¿Quién alguna vez se ha preguntado como fueron hechas las character songs y las reacciones de los otros personajes por ellas? Bueno, ahora puedes descubrirlo! Únete a los personajes de Hetalia como la oportunidad de grabar sus muchas, muchas canciones! Rated T por el vocabulario de Roma.
1. Intro

**Holaa :D**

**Bueno, primero que todo deciros que este es el primer fanfic que publico en esta página (bueno, a decir verdad esto es solo una traducción, no una historia creada por mi de momento) así que que aclararé unas pequeñas cositas pero importantes:**

**-Esta historia es solo una traducción al español que hice (ya que el traductor de Google no es muy bueno que digamos ^^''), así que la idea no me pertenece sino que pertenece a Jess the Hetalian Eevee.**

**-Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes, no me pertenece, sino que pertenece a gran Himaruya.**

**-Me encanta Hetalia :D (Ok… no era importante... pero igual :p)**

**Pues nada, dejo de estar diciendo todo este testamento y os dejo la traducción de este fanfic que me encantó y espero que también os encante :D.**

* * *

Italia se metió en la sala de reuniones. Viendo la cantidad de naciones que ya estaban allí rápidamente se sentó, así Japón podría empezar la reunión.

''Perdón por llamaros a todos aquí con tan corta noticia'', dijo Japón, ''pero necesito vuestra ayuda en algo''.

''¿Qué sucede Japón? El héroe te ayudará!'' America saltó de su asiento, listo para ayudar a Japón en… lo que sea que fuera.

''Arigatou America-san. Bueno, como sabéis, mi serie de anime, _Hetalia_, que está basada en nosotros las naciones, ha tenido dos canciones de ending diferentes con muchas versiones diferentes'' Japón empezó.

''Oh, sí!'' sentenció Finlandia. '' Recuerdo que nos preguntaste que te ayudásemos con eso antes. ¿Vamos a grabar otra canción de ending?''.

''No exactamente, Finlandia-san. Cada personaje…bueno, la mayoría de ellos, tiene una o más de una character song. En vez de una pequeña versión diferente de la misma canción, estas character songs son completamente originales y diferentes de cada una. Aunque no sé de lo que tratan. No me estaba permitido mirar a las letras excepto a mis propias character songs'' Japón se detuvo para coger aire. ''Y es por eso que, me gustaría que me ayudaseis a grabar estas canciones. Por favor quedad conmigo en la sala de grabaciones que está bajo la calle en…10 minutos o así. Arigatou.''

Y con eso, Japón salió de la habitación.

''¿Qué fue todo eso, aru?'' Preguntó China ligeramente enfadado.

''Debemos ir también. No dejemos esperando a Japón'' contestó Inglaterra, levantándose.

'' Yeah! El héroe le echará una mano a Japón!'' America agarró la mano de Inglaterra y lo condujo fuera de la habitación.

''Hey! America, idiota, suéltame!'' Las protestas de Inglaterra podían escucharse incluso debajo del pasillo. Las otras naciones no tenían otra opción que seguirlos.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo por la intro, poco a poco seguiré subiendo nuevos capítulos según vaya actualizándolos la creadora.**

**Lo traducí intentando que la historia quede lo mas bien posible en español sin llegar a alterar para nada la historia, así que espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews pleasee :)''**


	2. Let's boil hot water!

**Holaa, bueno aquí os traigo el primer Character Song llamado ''Let's boil hot water'' o en español ''Hirvamos agua caliente!'' cantado por…tan,tan,tan….**

**Disfrutad! :D**

* * *

En pocos minutos, todas las naciones habían entrado en el estudio de grabaciones de Japón.

''A propósito, los Aliados y los del Eje irán primero. Cada uno de los miembros de cualquiera de los grupos tiene dos canciones, con una excepción.'' dijo Japón.

''Ve~, ¿entonces quien va primero Nihon?'' preguntó Italia.

''Tú'' respondió Japón.

''¡¿Ve?!'' Italia no estaba esperando eso. ''¿Yo?''

''Sí, Italia-kun. Aquí está la partitura. Por favor, pasa a la cabina de grabación y ponte los cascos.'' Italia hizo lo que le dijo, y dio la señal para empezar. Inmediatamente, un sonido burbujeante salió de los altavoces.

_Hey, este sentimiento dentro de mi… me escucharás, ¿no es así?_

''No te lo creas, tonto hermano pequeño'' se burló Romano.

''Roma, no seas malo con Ita-chan!'' España protestó.

_A mi enorme…ENORME…_

''¿Enorme qué? Onhonhonhonhon…'' Francia se rió maliciosamente. Hungría lo golpeó con su sartén, aunque ella pareció ligeramente interesada también.

_Amor…por la pasta!_

''No te preocupes…ouch!'' Francia se sobó la cabeza donde fue golpeado.

''Te lo mereces!'' Hungría gritó en respuesta.

_Me encanta la pasta, como puedes ver!_

_¿No puedes entender lo que estoy diciendo?_

_Pero quiero decirlo una y otra vez_

_Solo porque realmente me encanta!_

''No, cállate ya, bastardo'' Romano gritó en la dirección de Italia.

_El mundo está hecho de_

_Harina y agua preciosa!_

_Cuando miro al cielo vacio_

_Veo macaroni flotando ligeramente_

_La felicidad de saborear suavemente el sabor…_

_Vamos, Hirvamos agua caliente!_

_''Estoy un poco cansado, me relajaré comiendo pasta~''_

Italia miró a su alrededor. Él esperaba que el estudio de grabación de Japón tuviera pasta por alguna parte. Estaba empezando a tener un poco de hambre…

_La fuente de mi energía_

_Durum semolina 100%_

_Si no me estoy sintiendo bien, no me preocupo por ello_

_Mañana me encenderé a 200%_

_Una hada de la caja de tomates será…_

Una grabación de la voz de Italia empezó a escucharse de fondo.

_Wha! Soy un hada de la caja de tomates!_

Alemania suspiró. ''No otra vez.'' Así fue como él conoció a Italia, ¿No es así?

_Transforma esas lágrimas en salsa_

_Cuando deje de llover iré a ver a mi amigo_

_Y acumularé recuerdos con ravioli_

_Ya que quiero ver tu rostro sonriente…_

_Vamos, Hirvamos agua caliente!_

''¿Toda su canción es sobre pasta?'' Preguntó Polonia.

_Cuando nosotros dos miremos hacia el cielo_

_Veremos stelline* resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno_

_Rodeando la estrella perfecta…_

_Vamos, Hirvamos agua caliente!_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta_

'' ¿Es 'pasta' todo lo que va a decir, aru?'' China preguntó, ligeramente molesto.

_Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta…Yay!_

La canción acabó, y Italia salió de la cabina de grabaciones.'' Ve~ Eso fue divertido!'' dijo alegremente.

''Ita-chan, cantas muy bien!'' le dijo España.

''Gracias, España nii-chan!'' sonrió Italia.

''Hmph…Yo…supongo que no estaba tan mal'' Romano frunció el ceño.

''Si, estuviste muy bien, Italia.'' Dijo Alemania, sonando tan serio como siempre. ''Pero, ¿recuerdas? Japón dijo que tú tienes dos canciones. Deberías volver a la cabina de grabaciones.'' Italia asintió, y empezó a dirigirse de vuelta a la cabina cuando la voz de Japón le interrumpió.

''En realidad, eso no será necesario…Italia-kun solo tiene una canción que grabar ahora. La segunda canción fue dada a alguien más.''

''¿¡Ve?!'' Italia gritó, sorprendido. ''¿Quién?''

''Bueno...'' Japón contestó. ''Es…''

* * *

***Stelline: estrellitas**

**Y aquí está! Jajajaja en serio, tenéis que escuchar la canción de Italia si no la habéis escuchado…es tan adorable! Bueno, muy pronto continuaré con los demás capítulos ya que las otras character songs también están muy chulas! :D**


	3. The delicious Tomato song

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Ranmaru Kirkland: Jajajajaja ¿a que si? ¿a que es muy adorable ^^? no te preocupes, intentaré acabar el fanfic hasta donde lo tiene la autora original y gracias por seguir la historia! ^^**_

_**BeckyDR : Oh! se me pasaron por alto esos pequeños errores ^^'', gracias por avisarme y por seguir el fanfic! :D**_

* * *

**Ciao! :D**

**¿Cómo estáis? ¡Yo muy contenta! Y después de escuchar la siguiente character song más aún. Se llama ''The Delicious tomato song'' o en español llamada también ''La deliciosa canción del tomate'' y supongo que no hace falta decir quien la canta así que os dejo con el siguiente capítulo! :D**

**-Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**-La trama de la historia es una traducción del fanfic de Jess the Hetalian Eevee.**

* * *

''…Romano.'' Dijo Japón.

''¿¡QUÉEE?!'' Romano gritó. ''¿¡Porqué yo?!''

''Al parecer los escritores pensaron en, ya que vosotros dos sois ambos Italia, poner vuestras canciones juntas en el mismo CD'' contestó Japón.

''¡Chigi! Eso es una terrible razón. Yo no voy a cantar y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo. Además, ¡es casi la hora de comer y estoy hambriento!'' Romano hizo un puchero.

''¡Pero Roma!'' España suplicó. ''¡Quiero escucharte cantar~!''

''¡Si, fratello*! ¿Por favor?'' Italia observó a Romano con ojos de cachorrito._ No, Romano,_ pensó para sí mismo. _Resiste a los malditos ojos de cachorrito…_

''¡Gah! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero espero que sea rápido!'' Romano gritó, alejándose. Italia y España aclamaron.

''Por supuesto, Romano-kun. Después de esto, iremos a comer'' Japón asintió y le dio a Romano la partitura.

''¿La deliciosa canción del Tomate?'' Romano levantó una ceja confundido. ''¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?''

''Ah… el título no es tan bueno, pero puede ser un trabajo en progreso. Romano-kun, si no te importaría ir dentro de la cabina de grabaciones…'' Japón declaró.

Romano se volteó hacia las hojas. Bueno, la canción menciona mucho a los tomates… y a él le gustan los tomates…''Está bien, deja el nombre'' y con eso, Romano se metió a la cabina y se puso los cascos. Japón empezó la música y…

Hey, ¿No es esto música tarantella? Romano pensó para sí mismo. Bueno, si era tarantella, no sería tan malo, ¿cierto?.

_¡Hey, España! ¡Vamos a cultivar un montón de tomates este año, imbécil!_

Genial. Ya he mencionado al maldito bastardo del tomate y solo es la primera línea, pensó Romano.

_*Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Rojo en el fondo y verde encima_

_Toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!_

_¡Hay tomates en mi pasta!_

_Mi encantador tesoro rojo_

_¡Cómo amo a los tomates!_

_Pero_

_¡Wurst y las patatas son cosas heréticas!_

Romano lanzó una mirada a Alemania, el cual pretendía no darse cuenta.

_Mi hermano las come y solo obtiene más- más- y más macho!_

Ahora la mirada de Romano se dirigió a Italia. ''Ve~ nii-chan, das miedo'' Italia gimoteó.

_¿Qué está haciendo una napolitana con comida japonesa? ¡Traidor!_

''¿Eh?'' Japón miró hacia arriba.

Durante toda esta confusión , Francia pensó si sería divertido colarse a escondidas en donde estaba Romano. Y así él se arrastró hacia la cabina de grabaciones…

_¡Aaaah!_

_¡Es Francia! ¡Protégeme, maldito Bastardo!_

Romano saltó. Después bajo su aliento, añadió:

_¡No me dejes solo con ese hijo de puta!_

Pero el micrófono seguía grabándolo. España condujo a Francia de vuelta hacia donde estaba antes y empezó a darle una charla sobre cómo no debería tocar a su tomatito. Prusia solo sonrió.

_¡Te daré otro!_

_¡Te daré otro hermoso!_

_¡Come un tomate delicioso!_

_¡Y ven a bailar conmigo!_

_Amore!*_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo!* Ah, Romano!_

_¡Soy el Sur de Italia!_

_''Aaah…Me muero de hambre! Pero esto no está cerca de acabarse, ¡demonios!''_

¿No dijo Japón que esto sería rápido? Todas las menciones a los tomates estaban haciendo que Romano esté realmente hambriento.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Rojo en el fondo y verde encima_

_Toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!_

_¡España trajo algunos!_

_¡El trajo algunos desde América!_

España sonrió, recordando como el trajo algunos tomates desde América para que los pruebe Romano cuando todavía era un niño pequeño.

_El tesoro nacional de mi país_

_¡Cómo amo a los tomates!_

_Pero_

_Esto no es solo para recitar palabras de amor_

_La copa de vino en su mano está siempre ¡cent- cent- centelleando!_

Romano observó a Francia. ''Mon dieu, si las miradas matasen'' Francia murmuró.

_Y cuando era de nuevo un niño adorable, cuando era ignorado, ¡ese gilipollas!_

Prusia, viendo como España estaba ocupado molestando a Francia, decidió también meterse hacia donde estaba Romano.

_''¡AAAAAAAAH!''_

_¡Maldición! ¡Siempre soy el único en la mira!_

_¡España, bastardo, ven y rescátame ya!_

Romano se ruborizó de un rojo escarlata. ¿Realmente él acababa de decir eso? Este micrófono era realmente bueno captando leves murmuros. Romano decidió enfocarse sólo en la canción.

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_¡El Mar Mediterráneo también! O sole mio!*_

_¡Soy el Sur de Italia!_

La música empezó a disminuir mientras empezaba a sonar un instrumental. Después de un rato, en un tono más bajo.

_Puede que no sea útil en las tareas domésticas_

_Y mi hermano quizás sea mejor en el arte y el comercio_

_Y a veces puede que yo sea tan idiota como un pájaro_

¿Me acabo de insultar a mí mismo? Romano pensó. El comprobó la siguiente línea. Mientras la veía, sentía su rostro encenderse otra vez. No, el no iría a decir eso, Pero quizá…

_¡Pero yo…! ¡Pero yo…!_

Casi lo soltó de su boca. Pero entonces Romano cometió el error de hacer contacto con la mirada de España.

A la mierda; el no iría a decirlo.

_¡CHIGIIIIII-!_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato…_

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!)_

Para sorpresa de Romano, le estaba empezando a gustar cantar la canción. Romano sonrió cuando empezó a cantar la siguiente línea.

_Uno・Due・Tre・Dai_

_¡Te daré otro!_

_¡Te daré otro hermoso!_

_¡Come un tomate delicioso!_

_¡Y ven a bailar conmigo!_

_Amore!_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_¡Soy el Sur de Italia!_

''Ve~ nii-chan, ¡cantas muy bien!'' Italia le dio un gran abrazo a su hermano.

''¡Aléjate de una maldita vez estúpido hermano pequeño!'' Romano intentó quitarse a Italia de encima, pero falló miserablemente.

''Vamos, Vamos Roma, no seas tan malo'' España sonrió '' ¡y estabas tan adorable cuando estabas cantando!''

''¡Chi-chigi! ¡Cállate!'' Romano gritó, con la cara brillantemente roja.

''Aww, ¡te ves como un tomate, Roma!'' España afirmó, acariciando el cabello de Romano,'' Ahora ¿Porqué no comemos algo?''.

* * *

**Buono tomato: literalmente ''tomate bueno o buen tomate''**

**Fratello: Hermano**

**Amore: Amor**

**Ci vediamo: Nos vemos**

**Sole mio: sol mio / mi sol**

**¡Eso a sido todo! Otra character song muy chula aunque eso sí, ¡el vocabulario de Romano es todo un amor! Por cierto, os recomiendo escuchar la canción junto con la letra del capítulo una vez que hayáis acabado de leerlo ¡ya que la voz de Roma es tan adorable! (incluso cuando insulta ^^) Bueno, gracias por leer el capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente character song! :D**


	4. I Am German-made

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

_**Romi Sixx : Gracias ^_^ sii ¡que adorables se verían juntos! :D**_

_**Ranmaru Kirkland: Jajajajaj no te preocupes, a mí también me pasó eso y mis padres me miraron con una cara de ''-.-'' jajajajaj gracias por seguir la historia ^^**_

_**Tifu Firelass: Gracias :D, yo también me la leí entera en inglés y me encantó! Sobretodo escuchar las character songs…son tan..asdafgasfg**_

_**BeckyDR: Soy de Valencia :) y no pasa nada, suelo a veces cometer pequeños errores ya que al traducirlo al español a menudo suelen haber expresiones que son difíciles para traducirlas, aunque gracias por tus aclaraciones!**_

_**Yuya: Sii! Romano es muy tierno cuando canta! (incluyendo su vocabulario x3).Gracias por seguir el fic!**_

_**sailor : Jajajaja por supuesto :), este fanfic lo intentaré actualizar hasta donde lo tiene la autora original así que no te preocupes ^^ y gracias por tu review! :D**_

* * *

**¿Estáis listas para otro nuevo capítulo? ¡Pues aquí esta! :D y esta vez la character song se llama ''I am German-made'' o como en español sería literalmente ''Estoy hecho en Alemania'' o algo parecido, así que sin más preámbulos os dejo con el capítulo!^^**

* * *

Después de que las naciones hayan tenido un gran, gran descanso para comer (debido a que los Italias y España estaban tomando una siesta), todos regresaron al estudio listos para grabar más canciones.

''Entonces, Doitsu-san, es tu turno de cantar'' dijo Japón.

Alemania inmediatamente empezó a ahogarse por falta de aire. Después de haberse recuperado, miró a Japón ''¿Qué?''

''Aquí está la letra. Tienes dos canciones. Por favor entra a la cabina de grabaciones'' Japón dijo calmadamente. Ellos ya habían perdido gran cantidad de tiempo debido al descanso del almuerzo y él estaba listo para empezar. Sin embargo, Alemania aún parecía inseguro.

''Ve~ Doitsu! ¡Por favor canta! ¡Quiero escucharlo!'' Italia aclamó ''Eres un gran cantante, ¿no es cierto?''

''Ah… No lo creo…pero supongo que puedo intentarlo'' Alemania suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cabina de grabaciones. Mientras se colocaba los cascos, una intro de una marcha militar empezó a sonar.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!*_

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!_

_Algo como la justicia,_

_Algo como la fe,_

_Algo como el amor,_

_Son cosas por las que siempre lucho_

''¿Amor? West, ¿te estás volviendo afeminado? Kesesesesese!'' Prusia se rió.

Alemania se dio cuenta que Italia estaba distraído hablando con España, Prusia y Romano. Y no escuchando su canción del todo. Furioso, Alemania gritó:

_''¡Presta atención, Italia! ¿!Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Escucha atentamente!''_

''¡Uwahhhhhh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Tengo parientes en Berlín!'' Italia gimoteó, olvidando donde estaba. Alemania suspiró. Él solo decidió seguir cantando.

_Limpia esta habitación_

_Y no te quejes_

_Protege el orden,_

_Estoy hecho en Alemania_

_Negro, rojo y dorado es nuestro orgullo,_

_Nuestra pasión_

_Lee cada palabra en el manual,_

_No permitiré ninguna excusa_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit*_

_Quiero comer Wurst (ah, ¡y una cerveza también!)_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Y quiero comerlo con mostaza_

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Endereza tu espalda,_

_Corta el aire con tu mano derecha,_

_Y ponla en tu frente_

_Estoy hecho en Alemania_

_La dificultad, el esfuerzo y la lealtad es nuestro orgullo_

_Los estándares de nuestras madres_

_Las vacaciones son una pérdida de tiempo_

_No permitiré ningún atajo_

''¿Wahhhhhhhhh? ¡Pero las vacaciones son divertidas! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras y no preocuparte sobre el trabajo!'' America se quejó.

''Oh, solo cállate y escucha, idiota'' dijo Inglaterra, golpeando ligeramente a America en el brazo.

''¡Ow! ¡Eso dolió, Iggy!'' America gimoteó, aparentemente con dolor.

''Cállate, cretino. Sabes que no dolió. ¡Y no me llames Iggy!'' Y así, America e Inglaterra iniciaron otra de sus discusiones. Alemania solo suspiró.

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Y también quiero comer algunas patatas_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Quiero comerlas cortadas en pedazos_

_Dame perfectamente un grito completo_

_Avanza sobre cualquier obstáculo,_

_Aclama a la sangre alemana_

''¡Nunca!'' America, Inglaterra y Francia gritaron.

''¡Kesesesese! ¿Y qué hay de la sangre prusiana en cambio? ¡Tenemos galletas!'' Prusia rió. Esto dio lugar a un sartén, cortesía de Hungría.

_El noble Rin verde es nuestro orgullo_

_La superficie del agua de nuestros padres_

_Yo sostengo absolutamente una doctrina estricta,_

_No permitiré ningún compromiso_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Quiero comer Wurst (ah, ¡y una cerveza también!)_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_

_Y quiero comerlo con mostaza._

_''¡Escucha! ¡No importa lo que pase en el campo de batalla, no pierdas la concentración!''_

_¡No hiervas pasta!_

_¡No hornees pizza!_

''¿Ehhhh? ¿Entonces qué comeré?'' Italia gimoteó.

_''¡Mantén y aguanta tu orgullo! ¡Eso es todo!''_

Alemania estaba a punto de salir de la cabina cuando recordó que tenía que grabar otra canción. Él suspiró, se colocó de nuevo los cascos, y agarró el papel con la letra para su otra canción…

* * *

_**Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro**_

_**Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit: La unión y el derecho y la libertad.**_

**¡Y aquí está! Wow Alemania si que tiene una muy bonita voz ^^ y me encanta la relación entre America e Inglaterra...no sé pero son tan adorables cuando están juntos *-*. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! :D**


	5. Einsamkeit

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! :D Bueno, en este capítulo escucharemos una de mis character songs favoritas ya que es muy chula y conmovedora a la vez, se llama ''Einsamkeit'' o en español ''Soledad''. ¡Disfrutad! ^^**

* * *

Mientras la canción empezaba a sonar, Alemania hojeó la letra. _Oh no_, el pensó, _No puedo cantar esto_. Pero ya era muy tarde para resignarse. Mientras la primera línea comenzaba, él empezó lentamente a cantar.

_Aunque parece que estoy dando una conferencia_

_Estoy solamente conversando_

_No es realmente…_

''¿West?'' Prusia preguntó, con un extraño gesto de preocupación en su rostro. El estado de ánimo en el estudio de pronto se volvió serio.

_A veces mi rostro puede parecer sombrío,_

_Pero yo solamente soy frío,_

_A pesar de que no me importa aquello…_

''¿Doitsu?'' Italia levantó la vista, sus normalmente ojos brillantes se nublaron con preocupación. _¿Siempre estás preocupado por esto?_ Pensó.

_Me enorgullezco del trabajo que necesita delicadeza._

_Pero mis dedos son gruesos_

_Es por eso que_

_Incluso cuando dije ser ''generalmente adecuado'',_

_Estrictamente hablando_

_No lo entiendo_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Quiero ser encontrado_

''Alemania-chan '' Hungría dijo tristemente.

''West…'' Prusia murmuró. ''No lo sabía…''

_A pesar de que dicen que solo como patatas,_

_Ellos son iguales con la soba y la pasta_

Japón miró abajo con lástima. ¿En serio él había dicho eso?.

''Ve… lo siento… Doitsu…'' Italia gimió.

''Eso es… porque… tu… maldito bastardo de las patatas…'' Romano murmuró. Él miró a otra parte. Nadie estaba dispuesto a decir algo grosero, no con el pesado ambiente que había en el aire.

_Si la cocina está por ensuciarse,_

_Entonces solamente sería mejor no cocinar_

Holanda silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Si fuera otra vez, America hubiera señalado de que Inglaterra tenía que seguir ese consejo. En vez de eso, por una vez leyendo el ambiente, simplemente observó a Inglaterra.

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Einsamkeit_

_Mi corazón está abierto, Quiero ser liberado._

Mientras Alemania cantaba las siguientes líneas, el observó a Italia, con una sonrisa vacía en su rostro.

_Porque tú estás aquí, puedo ser yo mismo._

_Se dice siempre que frunzo el ceño,_

_Pero mi rostro sonriente no ha sido borrado._

_Quizá pienses que estoy asustado,_

_Pero es solo porque me esfuerzo por reír._

''Da'', Rusia tristemente estuvo de acuerdo . Su normalmente feliz expresión pareciera como si fuese a llorar.

_Fuerte_

_Einsamkeit_

Cuando Alemania salió de la cabina, ¿fue la imaginación de las naciones?¿O estaban sus estoicos ojos azules brillando con plata?

''Hey… West…'' Prusia empezó. ''Ya sabes, si tienes un problema , se lo puedes contar a tu genial hermano mayor,¿vale?''

''Preußen…'' Alemania comenzó a responder, pero lo que sea que fuese a decir fue cortado por un inusualmente serio italiano.

''¡Doitsu! ¡No deberías esconder esas cosas! Solo acabarás explotando de todos esos sentimientos negativos!'', dijo Italia.

''Italia,'' Alemania estaba sorprendido. Italia, de todas las personas, le estaba dando un consejo.''Gracias, pero estaré bien''.

''¡No!'' El normalmente despreocupado gritó a Alemania, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación. ''¡No estarás bien! ¡Si solo lo reprimes todo, serás aplastado bajo una montaña de oscuridad! Yo…Yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti también, Doitsu.'' Italia se detuvo. El recordó cuando solo intentaba esconderlo todo, después de la muerte de Sacro Imperio Romano. No había ido bien, y el casi se vuelve loco. Italia no quería que eso le pasara a Alemania.

''¿It- Italia?'' ¿Qué le había ocurrido en el pasado? Alemania suspiró. ''Está bien. Pero tú tienes que animarte también. No te encaja estar serio.''

''Ve~ Vale, Doitsu'' Italia sonrió, feliz de que él haya sido capaz de ayudar a Alemania.

''Kesesesese! ¡Qué bien por ti, West! ¡Y buena esa, Ita-chan!'' Prusia rió. Crisis evitada.

''Si, bien por ti, Alemania-san. Ahora, si no te importaría, ¿deberíamos continuar grabando?'' Él odiaba arruinar un momento tan tierno, pero ellos necesitaban continuar. ''Veamos… la siguiente persona es…''

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Para mi es simplemente perfecta y me encanta mucho más cuando la escucho viendo el fic ^^. Pobre Doitsu...pero Italia ya se encargará de animarlo c:**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**


	6. Excuse me, I am sorry

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**BeckyDR : ¿Ah si? :o pues eres muy buena en español, y a mi también me encanta USUK, ellos son tan tiernos juntos ^^**

**Ranmaru Kirkland: jajajajajaj eso es lo que hace especial a Iggy, su lado tsundere y sus awesome cejas :D.**

**Sailor: Ya ves, galletas de chocolate *-*. Gracias por seguir el fic :)**

**Beln: De nada Darling, continuaré la historia hasta donde la tiene la autora original así que pronto subiré también el próximo capítulo :)**

**LukyBlazferr: Gracias :D A veces es un poco difícil la traducción de algunas palabras, pero aún así este fic se merece una traducción al español ^^**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :) Bueno, como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo y se llama ''Excuse me, I am sorry'' o por su traducción al español ''Perdona, lo siento''. Espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

''Es…'' Japón vio el nombre en el papel e inmediatamente se detuvo. ''Ah… en realidad, ¿quizá deberíamos parar aquí hoy y continuar mañana?''

''¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Japón?'' America preguntó. ''Aún es temprano, sabes.''

''Ah… eso es…'' Japón intentó pensar en una respuesta creíble. Mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio a Corea colocándose sigilosamente a su lado…

''¡Oh! ¿Vas a cantar, Japón? ¡Bien por ti, da~ze!'' Corea gritó, demasiado para la vergüenza de Japón.

Taiwán escapó una risita. ''Oh, así que es por eso que querías parar. Eres tan adorable, Japón.''

''Ah…'' El rostro de Japón se volvió brillantemente rojo. ''Eso es porque yo…''

''Lo siento, Japón, pero no puedes llamarnos a todos aquí y después solo grabar unas cuantas canciones al día. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, así que necesitamos trabajar un poco más rápido.'' Dijo Inglaterra.

''Hm. Por una vez, estoy realmente de acuerdo con Angleterre,'' dijo Francia. ''Probablemente deberías cantar''. Unas pocas naciones lo observaron en asombro. ¿Francia estaba de acuerdo con Inglaterra?.

Japón aún parecía inseguro. China se acercó a él y dijo, ''Japón, deberías cantar, aru. Tienes una buena voz. Son solo dos canciones, aru. ¡E incluso Alemania cantó!''.

Japón miro alrededor y vio a Grecia. Él asintió en la dirección de Japón antes de caer dormido. Japón suspiró. ''Bueno… si todos lo decís''.

''Ve~ ¡Japón va a cantar!'' Italia se emocionó, aparentemente totalmente recuperado de los anteriores serios acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. ''¡Puedes hacerlo, Nihon!''

Japón se dirigió a la cabina de grabaciones y se puso los cascos. Una música japonesa empezó tocando como intro. Él empezó a cantar.

_En un mar blanco, arde un sol rojo_

_Planetas redondos flotan como islas solitarias_

_Y todavía, la guerra_

_Aún no se ha acabado…_

''¿La guerra?'' America preguntó. ''¿Huh?''

China suspiró. ''Nada, aru.''

_Delgados edificios atiestan las ciudades_

_Junto con el filo de una larga historia_

_Solo uno puede prevalecer_

_El combate continua…_

¿Está hablando de mí, aru? China pensó. Sonó como esa vez cuando él y Japón estaban en la guerra y se encerraron en un combate…

China sacudió su cabeza. Él no debería de estar pensando en eso ahora.

_Amo todo lo nuevo_

_Realmente me gusta lo que está de moda_

''¡Si, da-ze!'' Corea aclamó y chocó manos con America.

_La minoría no puede controlarme_

_Perdona, lo siento_

Mientras la música continuaba sonando de fondo, Japón empezó a hablar.

_''No diré no a pasar honradamente mis tradiciones,_

_Eso es para mi absoluto conocimiento.''_

_El protocolo, la restricción_

_Las virtudes de la vergüenza_

_Los cerezos, árboles de maple_

_El significado de las estaciones_

''Maple*…'' Canadá susurró.

_Mi liso cabello negro_

_Será rubio mañana_

''¡¿Qué?!'' La habitación entera saltó. Japón…¿con el cabello rubio?.

''¡Nooooo! ¡No lo hagas, Japón!'' Taiwán gritó.

''¡Oh, sí!'' America aclamó, ganándose una mirada de Taiwán.

_Después de celebrar Navidad_

_El año se acaba y yo voy al templo_

_Así es como usualmente es_

_Perdona, lo siento_

_Entra, entra al baño._

China, quien estaba bebiendo té, lo escupió todo sobre Inglaterra. ''¿QUÉ, ARU?''.

''Ugh…gracias…'' Inglaterra murmuró, a pesar de que también su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo.

_Sal, sal cuando se acaba el tiempo._

_Entra, entra al baño_

''Ohonhonhonhonhonhon…'' Francia rió espeluznantemente. BANG! Otra sartén en el rostro.

_Sal, sal cuando se acaba el tiempo._

_Me encanta el kotatsu* y las mandarinas_

_Realmente me gusta la cocina occidental_

_No puedo negar la Era Meiji*_

_Perdona, lo siento_

_Amo todo lo nuevo_

_Realmente me gusta lo que está de moda_

_La minoría no puede controlarme_

_Perdona, lo siento_

A como la canción terminó, Japón observó a la multitud de naciones. Ellos parecían satisfechos con la canción. Japón estaba alegre de que no haya hecho el idiota de sí mismo. Él empezó a pasar a su siguiente canción…

* * *

**Maple: Arce y maple tree es árbol de arce pero no lo traduje ya que creo que así quedaba mejor.**

**Kotatsu: Una mesa que se utiliza mucho en Japón la cual tiene un futón encima y una estufa o brasero debajo de ella, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa. Son las típicas mesitas que vemos en los animes.**

**Era Meiji: Era la época del reinado del emperador japonés Meiji donde el país comenzó su modernización y diversas restauraciones políticas y sociales, erigiéndose como potencia mundial.**

**Vaya, ¡la voz de Nihon me encanta! :D Espero que os haya gustado ¡y gracias por vuestros reviews y por leer el fic! ^^**


	7. Country from where the sun rises,Zipangu

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo la traducción de la segunda canción de Nihon la cual se llama ''Country from where the sun rises, Zipangu'' o traducida al español '' El país en donde el sol se eleva, Zipangu''. Gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste :D**

* * *

Japón soltó un suspiro de alivio. Su segunda canción no era nada vergonzosa, a diferencia de la de Alemania. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Grecia estaba mirando con sueño por el borde de su ojo, y China le asintió. Taiwán sonrió. _Solo una canción más_, pensó Japón. _Entonces podré irme a casa y ver anime_. No es que a él no le gustasen las grabaciones… era solo que estaban alejándolo mucho tiempo de sus hobbies.

Japón dio la señal. Una intensa música de flauta de bambú empezó tocando de fondo. Mientras él cantaba la primera línea, las naciones podían jurar que vieron flores de cerezo floreciendo alrededor de la nación asiática.

_Incluso las flores florecientes se dispersarán finalmente_

_Tierra del sol naciente, Zipangu*_

''Aiyaa, aru. Justo como la primera vez que te conocí'' China resopló. Él estaba aún enfadado de cómo Japón se había dirigido hacia él la primera vez que se conocieron.

_''Encantado de conocerte otra vez, mi nombre es Japón_

_Mis hobbies son analizar la situación y decidir si hablar o no.''_

_En mi larga historia_

_Hubo veces en las que me retiré yo mismo_

_En comparación con los demás_

_Soy un hombre muy viejo, flotando en el Oriente._

''¡No! ¡Yo soy mucho más mayor que tú, da-ze! ¡Así que tienes que llamarme hermano mayor!'' Corea gritó.

''Aiyaa, Corea. No otra vez, aru.'' China suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía hermanos tan problemáticos?

_Para las exigencias irrazonables de America_

Inglaterra observó a America. ''¿Qué le hiciste a Japón?''

''¿Qué? ¿Me estás acusando de hacerle algo no-heroico a Japón?'' América gritó en protesta. ''Quiero decir, hubo esa primera vez cuando lo conocí… y cuando hice que pagase por mi fiesta de Navidad…¡Pero en serio! ¡No hice nada!''

''No importa,'' Inglaterra suspiró.

_Subo mis puntos de experiencia y doy lo mejor de mí todos los días_

''El mundo es un RPG, ¿huh?'' Hong Kong dijo, tan estoico como siempre.

_El color es increíble_

_No puedo comerla, pero acabo recibiéndola de todos modos_

Japón se estremeció, recordando las luminosas y fluorescentes tartas azules y rosas de America. No podían ser comestibles.

_No puedo seguir con naciones jóvenes_

_Hay días en los que pienso tales cosas_

_Pero mi espíritu guerrero, al menos,_

_No lo he olvidado_

_Si es miniaturización, por favor déjamelo a mí_

_También estoy ofreciendo uno en cada color_

Alemania sonrió, recordando cuando él le pidió a Japón que hiciese U-boats*. El resultado había sido increíble… pero no tenían usos para ellos. Los del eje acabaron dándole el robot a Sealand.

_Si es bidimensional, entonces el cuerpo no se contaminará_

_El corazón, sin embargo, ligeramente estará contaminado._

''¡Sí!'' Hungría aclamó, sabiendo exactamente de lo que Japón estaba hablando. Sin embargo, las otras naciones, no estaban tan entusiasmadas.

''Ve…'' Italia se estremeció, recordando cuando accidentalmente encontró uno de los ''libros'' de Japón. Él no pudo dormir después por una semana.

_Incluso las flores florecientes se dispersarán finalmente_

_Tierra del sol naciente, Zipangu_

_Tan pronto como abro el país_

_Estoy asombrado por los cambios repentinos_

_Ropa y zapatos occidentales, ¡lo mejor de mi habilidad!_

Japón observó la ropa que llevaba, después cantó,

_Pero inmediatamente crecí acostumbrado a ello_

Hubo un corto descanso instrumental, y Japón consiguió meter una línea.

_''Si solo pudiese tener diez años''_

Japón suspiró, después continuó cantando.

_Me han dicho que sea más claro pero_

_Pienso mucho más que los demás y_

_Por lo tanto, con solo un ''sí'' o un ''no''_

_No puedo decir todo lo que me gustaría decir._

''Caray, tú , como que, haces las cosas tan complicadas,'' dijo Hong Kong. ''Solo, como que, di lo que quieras decir, ¿de acuerdo?''

_Si es un acuerdo, por favor déjamelo a mí_

_El curry va bien con el pan y con el arroz_

_La desgracia es extremadamente inaguantable_

_Ya que ha llegado a esto, cometeré seppuku*…¿Oh?_

''¡Noooo! ¡Japón, no puedes!'' Taiwán gritó. Japón le sonrió, intentando asegurarle de que esa era solo una línea de la canción.

_Sobre este océano, conocí una gran variedad de naciones y_

_Las cosas que había sostenido con tal alta estima fueron completamente volcadas_

La música se aceleró mientras una grabación de la voz de Japón sonaba de fondo.

_''En primavera, es el amanecer; en verano, es la noche_

_En otoño, es la tarde; en invierno, es temprano por la mañana''_

''Las estaciones son buenas, ¿da?'' Rusia sonrió espeluznantemente a Japón, quien rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. La última cosa que necesitaba era a Rusia viniendo a su casa. Él decidió solo centrarse en la canción.

_''Debajo del dios que ilumina el cielo_

_Nuestra historia, déjanos tejerla por otros miles de años''_

Japón sonrió. Puede que algún día él fuese tan viejo como China.

_Las flores son fragantes pero se caen y se dispersan_

_Cuando la luna está llena procede a disminuir_

_La fragancia del cambio e las cuatro estaciones es rica y variada_

_Amo este país_

''Alguien está un poco seguro de sí mismo, aru'' China resopló.

''¡Hey, sensei! ¡No te burles de Japón!'' Taiwán le gritó.

''¡Que- Taiwán, aru! Yo estaba solo… oh, no importa'' China hizo un puchero. Macao sonrió.

_Incluso las flores florecientes se dispersarán finalmente_

_Tierra del sol naciente, Zipangu_

La música disminuyó, y finalmente se detuvo. Mientras Japón salía de la cabina, America puso una mano en su hombro.

''¡TÍO! ¡Eso fue increíble! Quiero decir, ¡tú eres un gran cantante! ¡Deberíamos celebrarlo con un gran pastel!'' America gritó. Japón palideció. Afortunadamente, Francia e Inglaterra decidieron interrumpir.

''Amerique… si Japón come tu comida, estoy preocupado de que obtenga comida envenenada. Tu comida es casi tan mala como la de Anglaterre'' Dijo Francia.

''¡¿Y A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO, RANA?!'' Inglaterra gritó, enfurecido. ''¡Mi comida es la mejor del mundo!''

''Mon petit lapin*, es verdad. Y desafortunadamente, también pasaste tu sentido del gusto a Amerique'' Francia repitió, indiferente.

''¡TE LO MOSTRARÉ! ¡TENEDOR DE BRITANIA!'' E Inglaterra, Francia y America acabaron en otra discusión. Parecía que el breve acuerdo al que habían llegado antes no iba a durar. Japón suspiró y caminó hacia China y los demás.

''¡Japón! ¡Cantaste muy bien!'' dijo Taiwán. ''¡Mucho mejor que sensei!''

''Ah… gracias, Taiwán-chan. Aunque no estoy muy seguro del último trozo''

''¡Hey! ¡Mi canto es genial, aru! ¡Ya verás!'' China gritó. ''Oh, pero gran canto, aru'' él añadió.

''Arigatou, China-san'' Japón estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. ''Todos, se está haciendo muy tarde. ¿Deberíamos continuar con esto mañana?'' Todas las naciones asintieron de acuerdo.

Y de este modo, Japón finalmente volvió con su anime.

* * *

**Zipangu: Cipango o Zipangu es el antiguo nombre dado por los europeos y chinos a Japón en la baja Edad Media y durante la Edad Moderna, el término proviene del nombre original de Japón, pasado a través de su adaptación al antiguo chino mandarín.**

**U-boats: Submarinos alemanes, que es una abreviación de Unterseeboot, que fueron usados en la primera y en la segunda guerra mundial.**

**Seppuku: Es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento (osea, sus órganos vitales, especialmente el abdomen), era una práctica común entre los samuráis, que consideraban su vida como una entrega al honor de morir gloriosamente, rechazando cualquier tipo de muerte natural.**

**Mon petit lapin: Literalmente ''mi pequeño conejito'' c:**

**Ese Japón, ahora que lo pienso tiene muchas cosas comunes a mí, ¡como que le encanta el anime! :D**

**Bueno este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores pero espero que os haya encantado como a mi, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente! ^^**


	8. Absolutely invincible British gentleman

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Ranmaru Kirkland: Jajaajajaja Ya ves, y pobre Iggy con todo el té de China en la cara xD.**

**Kokoa Kirkland: See jajaajajaj son todos unos loquillos :D**

**Mane: Claro ^^ A Prusia le llegará su turno también con su awesome música y a Austria creo que también tiene así que no te preocupes que cuando las traduzca las subiré :D**

**sailor: Jajajajajaja a mi también me encantó, sobretodo lo del pelo de Japón xD.**

**¡Y muchas gracias a los demás por vuestros reviews! :)**

* * *

**Holaa :) ¿Cómo estáis? Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ^^ . Aquí os traigo una de las primeras character songs de Iggy la cual se llama ''Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman'' o por su traducción ''Caballero británico absolutamente invencible''. ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

Después de unos días, las naciones estaban de vuelta y listas para grabar más canciones.

''Así qué, ¿quién sigue, Japón?'' América preguntó ''¿Es el héroe?''

''Gomenasai, America-san, pero no, no eres tú. En realidad, quien sigue ahora es Inglaterra,'' Japón respondió tranquilo.

''¡Oh! ¡Iggy! Bueno, supongo que me compensa no cantar. ¡Voy a traerlo!'' Y así America salió corriendo. Inglaterra, quien estaba teniendo una conversación casual con Noruega sobre hadas, no estaba… contento por mostrarse en la cabina de grabaciones, para no decir más.

Para decirlo de otro modo… el estaba total y completamente cabreado.

''¡AMERICA MALDITO IDIOTA!'' Inglaterra gritó mientras él estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la cabina. ''¡QUITA TUS MALDITAS MANOS DE MÍ!''.

De pronto, América se dio la vuelta y agarró ambas manos de Inglaterra. Volviendo a los ojos de cachorrito, suplicó, ''¿Por favor, Iggy? Son solo dos canciones'' Funcionó con Romano, entonces ¿porqué los ojos de cachorrito no funcionarían con Inglaterra?

Inglaterra sintió su rostro arder. ¿Cómo él podría resistirse ante esos adorables ojos de cachorrito? ''Esta bien,'' musitó, mirando hacia otra parte.

''¡Yay!'' Y es así como Inglaterra se encontró a si mismo llevando un conjunto de auriculares, una música de guitarra empezó resonando de fondo.

''¡Keh! ¿Porqué el cejotas tiene una música tan awesome*? ¡La awesome música de guitarra debería ser reservada para el awesome yo!'' Prusia se quejó mientras la intro tocaba.

''Guarda silencio un momento, Prusia,'' Le dijo Francia. ''Déjanos ver como de bien canta Angleterre…''

_Los siete mares son como mi patio trasero_

_Romance y saqueo_

Inglaterra mandó una mirada diabólica en la dirección de España, quien inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de Romano. Esto provocó que viniese una corriente de maldiciones de la boca del pequeño italiano. Satisfecho por la reacción, Inglaterra siguió cantando.

_Administro casas de vacaciones en India y Hong Kong_

Hong Kong alzó la vista a la mención de su nombre.

''¡Aiyaa, Hong Kong! ¿Va en serio?'' China preguntó.

''Si, mientras no trate, como que, de cocinar, esta bien,'' él respondió. ''Caray, sensei. Como que, no hay necesidad de entrar en mi vida personal.''

_Fuu_~

_¡El té es delicioso!_

China asintió de acuerdo, mientras que America solo resopló. ''El café es mucho mejor. ¿De que estás hablando, Iggy?''

_¡Yo seguiré yendo vestido de moda como un caballero!_

_¡Ser inteligente es importante!_

_Te enseñaré mi compostura_

_¡Desde el principio hasta el final!_

_¡Hay cosas en las que creo!_

_Hadas, maldiciones, fantasmas, magia_

''No otra vez esto, Angleterre,'' Francia suspiró. Noruega miró en su dirección, pero no dijo nada.

''Oh, estoy tan asustado de tus amigos imaginarios,'' Prusia se burló, haciendo que el Bad Touch Trio y Awesome Trio entren en una risa histérica.

_Mi sarcasmo es de buen gusto_

''Segurooo, Iggy,'' America rió. ''Tu asombroso sarcasmo te hace todo un caballero''.

_¡Reíros, reíros, adelante!_

_Leyendo las siete estrellas_

_Puedo predecir el mañana_

_El Curry, la cocina China, la comida de mis casas de vacaciones._

''Mi comida es mejor que la tuya, aru,'' China musitó. ''Por mucho.''

_¡El Meat Pie* es delicioso!_

Todas las naciones dieron un paso hacia atrás. Si a Inglaterra le gustaba… era probablemente una comida inglesa. Y si era comida inglesa…

''Angleterre…'' Francia sacudió su cabeza. ''Debes desarrollar un mejor sentido del gusto.''

_Yo me estremezco del comportamiento poco civilizado_

_Los modales y la tradición,_

''No es que tus modales fuesen tan buenos,'' Francia se burló. ''¿No se supone que tienes que ser un caballero, Angleterre?''

_El ingenio también es bueno_

_No pain, no gain!*_

_Orders are orders!*_

_Yo creo, ¡es cierto!_

_En los fenómenos, la silla de Busby, predicciones_

''Oh, ¡yo recuerdo esa silla!'' Rusia dijo felizmente. ''¡Era muy cómoda!''

Los del eje y los Aliados dieron un paso hacia atrás alejándose de Rusia. En realidad, muchos pasos.

_La convocación de un antiguo fantasma_

_Mi arma definitiva, ¡ven!_

Por supuesto, nada pasó. ''Aww…'' America hizo un puchero. ''Quería ver algo cool*, como tú convocando a Voldemort o algo parecido.''

Mientras la música de fondo continuaba sonando, Inglaterra empezó a hablar.

_''Una dieta simple es la prudencia de un caballero_

_¡Si surgen problemas, utiliza a tu forma algunas especias!_

_¡No digas que sabe mal! ¡Esa Roast Beef* también es cocina inglesa!_

_¡El té de la tarde es lo mejor!_

_Por cierto, ¡echar leche condensada es de estilo militar!…¿No es cierto?''_

Todos miraron a China, el otro experto en el té para confirmarlo. ''¡Aiyaa! ¡¿Cómo podría saberlo, aru?! ¡No echamos leche al té en mi casa!''

_¡Bien está lo que bien acaba! ¡Así es!_

_¡Un ejército ganador no reconocerá la derrota!_

_Mi sarcasmo es de buen gusto_

_¡Reíros, reíros, adelante!_

''Woah…¿Iggy puede cantar así?'' America jadeó en asombro cuando la canción terminó.

_Bueno, eso no fue tan mal_, Inglaterra pensó para él mismo. Él sonrió a América desde la cabina. _Apuesto a que tú no podrías ni de cerca igualar mi canto_, el pensó mientras hojeaba las hojas de papel que América había puesto forzadamente en sus manos. ''Y la próxima canción será probablemente incluso mejor.''

* * *

**Awesome: 'impresionante' pero lo dejé así ya que se veía mejor :)**

**Meat Pie: 'pastel de carne' (mmm apetitoso!)**

**No pain, no gain: 'El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta'**

**Orders are orders: 'Las órdenes no se discuten'**

**Cool: 'Guay' pero preferí dejarlo así**

**Roast beef: 'Carne asada' (yam!)**

* * *

**Oh my god! ¡Como amo su voz! *-***

**Pobrecito :c que malvados son los demás xD.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya encantado este capítulo y veremos en el que viene cuál es la siguiente canción de este adorable caballero británico :D**


	9. Pub and GO!

**¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Y gracias por vuestros reviews! :D**

**No, no estoy fuera de este mundo ^^'' es sólo que me quedé sin internet estos últimos días por problemas técnicos y demás, pero ya estoy aquí y os traigo la segunda canción de nuestro british favorito, se llama ''Pub and GO!'' que muy literalmente sería algo así como ''¡El pub y vamos!''. No os quito más tiempo ¡y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo! :)**

* * *

Sonidos de gaitas llenaron el ambiente mientras la intro de la segunda canción de Inglaterra empezaba. Inglaterra sonrió cuando llegó su primera línea. Esta canción también sonaba muy bien. _Mucho mejor de lo que America podría hacer_, él pensó.

_''Mi nombre es Inglaterra._

''Qué desgracia,'' Francia suspiró.

_Mi nombre oficial es El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte._

_¡Esto subirá en la prueba más tarde!''_

''¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una prueba?! ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre una prueba!'' America gritó en pánico igual que un estudiante que se olvidó de los exámenes. Inglaterra rodó sus ojos mientras empezaba a cantar.

_Hoy llueve, ayer llovió,_

_Y apuesto mi sombrero a que mañana, volverá a llover otra vez…_

_Pero los paraguas no son para mí, como puedes ver_

_Yo soy un caballero británico, caballero, caballero~_

Francia se rió. ''Tus modales son muy caballerosos, con todas tus maldiciones y palabrotas,''

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!*_

A cómo Inglaterra cantaba la siguiente línea, observó a Francia. Duramente.

_A todos los que odio, una maldición será enviada en su camino_

Mientras Inglaterra se preparaba para cantar su siguiente línea, una de sus hadas se mostró y bailó alrededor de su cabeza. Él asintió y le sonrió… pero por supuesto, nadie más podía ver al hada excepto Noruega. Así que todos pensaron que estaba loco.

_¡Señora Hada, Señora Hada!_

_Aha-ha-ha-haa~_

_¡Aquí voy otra vez~!_

La mirada de Inglaterra se levantó hacia la multitud de naciones cuando un instrumental sonó. Cuando empezó, Inglaterra empezó a hablar otra vez.

_''¡Me alegro de que te conocí!_

_Quiero decir, eso es, ¡Estoy siendo sarcástico!_

''Inglaterra-san… tu lado tsundere* se está mostrando,'' dijo Japón, a lo cual recibió unas cuantas miradas confusas de las naciones menos obsesionadas del anime.

_¡Un rostro está flotando desde esa pared!_

Inglaterra señaló en la dirección de America. ''¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UN FANTASMA?!'' America saltó. Corrió y se escondió detrás de la nación más cercana.

Desafortunadamente para él, la nación era Rusia.

''Hazte uno con Rusia, ¿da?'' Rusia sonrió a America. America tragó saliva y huyó lejos.

''¡NUNCA, COMUNISTA!'' Gritó mientras se escondía detrás de otra nación, siendo Japón, quien simplemente suspiró.

¿Fue sólo la imaginación de las naciones, o había un aura asesina viniendo de una de las naciones femeninas? Ellos se estremecieron y sólo decidieron ignorarlo.

_¡Con fuerza a estribor! (¡Con fuerza a estribor!)_

Inglaterra levantó su puño en el aire cuando dijo eso. España le sacó al lengua. ''¡Nunca serás un gran pirata, Inglaterra!''

_Y entonces mi conjuro es blanco, negro (¡Whooo !)_

_El té es obviamente mejor que el café_

Inglaterra tomó un sorbo de su té. ¿Y dónde consiguió el té? Las naciones estaban seguras que él no tenía nada cuando entró en la cabina…Sólo decidieron echarle la culpa a Francia y a sus rosas raras. Mientras estaban ocupados pensando, Inglaterra de repente escupió su té.

_Caliente-caliente-caliente-caliente-cal—...!_

_En primer lugar, vierte antes la leche''_

Cuando la música se hizo más fuerte, Inglaterra siguió cantando.

_Morirás si te sientas ahí_

_Busby's chair*_

Inglaterra señaló a una silla al azar de la sala. Todas las naciones dieron un paso alejándose de la silla. ¡¿Cómo es que incluso Inglaterra consiguió llevar la silla de Busby adentro del estudio?!

_Arrástrate hacia el infierno_

_Busby, Busby_

''¡Yo puedo sentarme!'' Rusia sonrió. Él se sentó en la silla supuestamente maldita. Inmediatamente, la silla brilló de color rojo y se rompió en varios pedazos.

Inglaterra sintió que lloraba. Pero si lo hacía, tendría que repetir la canción. Y el no iba a cantar dos veces.

_Reuniros, todos - Unicorns, pixies,*_

_Con el Panjandrum, let's go* – a la guerra_

''¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Iggy! ¡No puedes! ¡Casi mueres la última vez que intentaste usar esa cosa!'' America parecía estar cerca de las lágrimas. Inglaterra lo observó desde dentro de la habitación. ¿America estaba preocupado por él? Se ruborizó, recordando qué es lo que casi le dice a América después de haber estado casi muerto. Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza. Mejor concentrarse en la canción.

_¡Hey chicos, ahí vamos!_

_¿Ahí vamos? ¡Vamos!_

''El cejas está hablando otra vez consigo mismo,'' Prusia se rió. ''Debemos llevarlo a un centro mental.'' Los otros dos miembros del BTT se rieron y chocaron los cinco. Sí, todos chocaron los cinco. A la misma vez.

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

_¡Si bebes entenderás !_

_¡Entenderás si bebes !_

_¡Señora Hada, Señora Hada!_

_Aha-ha-ha-haa~_

_¡Así que debo proceder ~!_

''¿Está borracho, aru?'' China preguntó.

_Abracadabra~_

_¡Voy a maldeciros con todo mi poder!_

_Abracadabra~_

_¡Viva, la Reina!_

Canadá miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

_Pub- Pub- Pub and GO!_

_Fish and chips!_

_A todos los que odio, una maldición será enviada en su camino_

_¡Señora Hada, Señora Hada!_

_Aha-ha-ha-haa~_

_¡Aquí voy otra vez~!_

Inglaterra dejó de cantar, pero la música aún seguía. _¿Qué?_ Él pensó. La hoja con la letra decía que él no tenía más líneas, ¿Entonces porqué la música aún seguía tocando?

_(Ab- Ra- Ca- Da- Bra~)_

Inglaterra obtuvo su respuesta. Una grabación de él, más definitivamente borracho, comenzó a sonar. Inmediatamente, el rostro de Inglaterra se encendió. Él estaba tan ruborizado que casi era tan rojo como un tomate… o cómo Romano.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…_

_America, IDIOTA~!_

Inglaterra pensó que iba a morir justo ahí de vergüenza, pero Francia vino y lo condujo fuera de la cabina. ''Mon petit lapin, ¿Cómo es que siempre gritas a America cuando estás borracho? ¿Algo está pasando entre vosotros dos? Onhonhonhonhon… ".

El rostro de Inglaterra se volvió incluso más rojo. Si eso era posible. ''¡No, maldita rana! ¡No está pasando nada entre America y yo! Estaba borracho, ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que digo?!''

Y con eso, otra discusión.

Japón observó desde la distancia. _Hmm… quizás esto podría funcionar para un doujinshi…_

* * *

**Fish and chips: pescado frito con patatas fritas**

**Busby's chair: La silla de Busby**

**tsundere: Es un término japonés que se refiere a un estereotipo de personalidad, que describe una personalidad cerrada y combativa al principio, la cual luego, se vuelve modesta y amorosa.**

**Unicorns, pixies: unicornios, duendecillos**

**Let's go!: ¡Vámonos!**

* * *

**¡Wow! ¡Que voz por dios! :o**

**Como amo cuando Iggy se ruboriza, ¡es tan mono! *-* Y además esta es una de mis character songs favoritas :)**

**Y sí, Japón tendría que ponerlo especialmente en un doujinshi. ¡Espero que os haya encantado y pronto nos vemos en la siguiente canción! :D**


	10. My song that is written by me, for me

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Guest: Jajajaaja sii amo a esos dos juntos *-* pronto subiré más capítulos, gracias por los reviews! :D**

**kiroi kagamine: See, es que la voz de Iggy es tan…asdafghs. xD**

**Ranmaru Kirkland : xD Te entiendo, a mi también a veces me pasa eso de las mayúsculas. La primera vez que escuché a Iggy cantar dí un gritito y me quedé en plan ''*-* Oh my god! ¡Lo amo!'' y otra vez mis padres se me quedaron mirando raro ^^''**

**Kokoa Kirkland: ¡A mi también me encantan las canciones de Igirisu! A veces también cuando estoy estudiando o haciendo deberes me pongo a escucharlas en mi móvil y aunque no lo creas me ayuda a concentrarme. Simplemente amo a ese tsundere :)**

* * *

**¡Buenas y gracias por vuestros reviews! Hoy os traigo la canción más awesome que escucharéis en toda vuestra awesome vida. Se llama ''My song that is written by me, for me'' o que en español significa ''Mi canción escrita por mí, para mí'', no hace falta decir quién la canta así que os dejó que disfrutéis del cap :D**

* * *

Inglaterra se sonrojó. ''¡Solo, que vaya alguien más! ¡No es justo si soy el único que canta!''

''Ah, hai, Inglaterra-san,'' Japón asintió. ''La siguiente persona es…'' Japón iba a decir el nombre de la nación cuando cierta nación con ojos rojos le interrumpió.

''¡ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA!'' Prusia gritó, apareciendo. ''¡¿Cómo es posible que el awesome Yo no tenga una canción?!''

''Ah, Prusia-kun, eso es porque los del Eje y los Aliados tienen que grabar primero… y tú no eres parte de ningún grupo,'' Dijo Japón.

''Bueno, ¡Eso no es justo! ¡El grandioso yo debería tener una grandiosa canción! ¡Y ya que no me disteis ninguna, escribí una canción yo mismo!'' Prusia se rió, agitando algunos papeles en el aire. ''¡Kesesesese! ¡El grandioso yo es demasiado awesome!''

''¿Enserio lo hiciste, Prusia?'' España preguntó, echando un vistazo a sus papeles.

''¡Hey! ¡No puedes simplemente aparecerte aquí con una canción y arruinar las grabaciones! Japón tiene un orden específico que necesita seguir, idiota,'' Inglaterra dictaminó. ''¿Cierto, Japón?''

''Bueno…'' Dijo Japón, garabateando algo bajo sus papeles. ''Estará bien, supongo. Prusia tiene un personaje en el anime. Prusia-kun, ¿Cómo se llama la canción?''

''¡Prepárense para la grandiosidad que hará volar vuestras mentes! ¡Kesesesese! Se llama… ¡Mi canción escrita por mí, para mí!'' Prusia alardeó.

Las naciones solamente lo miraron . ¿Iba en serio?.

Japón tomó los papeles de Prusia y les dio una rápida hojeada. ''Hm, se ve bien… aunque el nombre es cuestionable,'' Dijo Japón. ''Prusia-kun, ¿te importaría entrar dentro de la cabina?''

''¡Pues claro! ¡Vamos, Gilbird!'' Prusia se metió en la cabina. El sonido de estática y metal golpeando contra el metal llenó la habitación.

''Sabes, esto, como que, tiene una intro muy larga,'' Polonia contrarió fastidiado, mientras la intro sonaba. ''Es como que, nada cool.''

Finalmente, después de 30 largos segundos, la intro se detuvo y Prusia finalmente empezó a cantar.

_Du, Hey du*_

_Persíguelo después_

_Gewehr und Blut*_

_¡Cae en el infierno!_

''Esta música es atroz. ¿Quién compuso esto?'' Austria bufó.

_Über dem Rand*_

_Dondequiera_

_Tot oder lebendig*_

_Arrebata mañana_

La música se detuvo por un breve segundo, que explotó con volumen, guitarras y otras cosas asombrosas, como diría Prusia.

_¡Arrodíllate ante mí! ¡Alábame! ¡Elógiame!_

''¡Y un demonio!'' Hungría gritó, elevando su sartén.

_¡Ven aquí! ¡Déjame acariciarte!_

Prusia seguía cantando mientras Gilbird aterrizaba en su mano y él le acariciaba cariñosamente.

_¡Soy jodidamente asombroso! ¡De verdad! ¡Como un pajarito!_

''¿Quieres apostar?'' Hungría murmuró.

_¡El pequeño pajarito! ¡Estaba montando sobre mí!_

_¡Haahhahhahhahha!_

Prusia intentó hacer una ''impresionante risa malvada'' pero fracasó estrepitosamente y acabó ahogándose. Los otros miembros del Awesome Trio rodaron sus ojos. Prusia logró recuperarse y siguió cantando.

_El Destino (Kapitulieren)*_

_¿No lo entiendes? (Kapitulieren)_

_¡Grita! (Kapitulieren)_

_Lachst du über meinem Schicksal*_

Hungría hizo una pausa por un momento, bajando su sartén. _Prusia_… ella pensó. _Dios, eres tan molesto…_

La música volvió a la misma música extraña del principio. Polonia rodó sus ojos.''¿Va esto, como que, tomar otra hora?'' Lituania sonrió a su amigo con preocupación. Polonia podía ser un poco… raro… a veces… por no decir más.

Por suerte, la música no duró tanto esta vez, y Prusia empezó a cantar.

_Gibben du mich!_

_¿No lo entiendes?_

_Liebe und Hass_

_Todo es mío…_

_Ich wünsche ihm_

_Lo contemplo_

_Lieb und Heiß_

_Derretiré tu corazón_

Prusia le guiñó el ojo a Hungría, quien inmediatamente empezó a balbucear cosas y a ponerse roja. ''¡PRUSIA TE VOY A MATAR!'' Ella gritó, levantando su sartén. Hubiera derribado la puerta si no fuera por Austria que la detuvo. Prusia solo sonrió y siguió cantando.

_¡Lo freiré! ¡Tortitas! ¡Sirope de maple! ¡Es lo mejor!_

Canadá miró hacia arriba y sonrió. ''Debes de estar contento de que te dí esa botella,'' susurró. Prusia le sonrió de vuelta.

_¡Ven aquí! ¡Lo compartiré contigo!_

_¡Soy malditamente feliz! ¡Lo haré! ¡El premio de Honor al ''Grandioso Yo''!_

Prusia ''chocó los cinco en el aire'' con Canadá desde el interior de la cabina. Canadá se sonrojó ligeramente, feliz de que al menos alguien se acordara de él.

_¡Tres comidas al día! Puedes comerlo_

_Kesesesesesesesese!_

_El Destino (Kapitulieren)_

_¿No lo entiendes? (Kapitulieren)_

_¡Grita! (Kapitulieren)_

_Lachst du über meinem Schicksal_

''Tch… él sólo está haciendo eso para fastidiarme ahora,'' Hungría resopló. ''Caray, Prusia.''

Mientras la música se tornaba más tranquila, Prusia comenzó a hablar.

_''El diario del asombroso Yo, mes del pájaro, día *piyo*_

_¡Hoy también fui realmente asombroso!_

_¡Rugir a todo el mundo, mi canción escrita por mí, para mí!_

_No dejaré que Austria actúe tan presumido ahora_

''¿Quién actúa presumido, idiota?'' Austria resopló.

_Hungría me tiene que apreciar ahora_

''¡Ya quisieras!'' Hungría gritó. Dios, ella quiso golpear la puerta y matar a Prusia ahí mismo y entonces… pero eso significaría que tendría que escuchar esta canción otra vez.

_Italia, ¿La escucharás?_

Italia sonrió. ''¡Por supuesto, Prusia! ¡Tu canción es genial!''

Romano lo observó. ''¡Cállate, estúpido hermano pequeño! ¡No escuches la estúpida canción del albino bastardo!''

''Ve Nii-chan, Lo siento,'' Italia gimoteó, encogiéndose detrás de Alemania. Alemania suspiró y frotó sus sienes. ¿Eran todos los italianos así de molestos?.

_¡Me dirás que es lo que piensas de mi asombrosa canción!_

_¡Hey West! ¡Tomar una cerveza después de cantar es realmente delicioso!_

Alemania miró hacia arriba. Prusia realmente estaba bebiendo una cerveza. ¿De donde venían todas esas bebidas? ¿Inglaterra puso un portal o algo así en el estudio?.

Al otro lado de Prusia, Japón hacía señas frenéticamente. Después de varios intentos, Prusia comprendió finalmente.

_¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más? ¡¿En serio?!_

_¡Muy bien! ¡Lucharé por otra ronda!''_

''¿No escribió él la canción? El maldito idiota debería saber cuán larga es,'' Inglaterra se mofó.

_¡Soy yo! ¡Mi entrada al escenario! ¡Quiero hacer todo lo que quiera!_

Prusia sonrió malvadamente a Hungría y sacó su mano mientras cantaba la siguiente línea.

_¡Entrégamelo! ¡Burzenland!_

''¡Tienes suerte de que halla una barrera entre nosotros y este equipo sea muy costoso! ¡O de lo contrario serías papilla ahora mismo!''

_¡Silesia, lo ocuparé! ¡Viejo! ¡Obsérvame!_

''¡Geh!'' Hungría gritó, enfadada. ¿El objetivo de ésta canción era fastidiarla?.

''Cálmate, Hungría. Él ni siquiera es una nación, no hay forma de que pueda hacer nada,'' Austria palmeó el hombro de Hungría.

_¡No perderé!_

_''¡Hoy estaré por aquí!''_

_¡Enviando e-mails a amigos! ¡Estoy reclutando masivamente! ¡Niyo, Niyo! ¡Estoy esperando!_

_¡Estar solo es muy divertido!_

_Demasiada diversión, demasiada diversión…_

_Hoy también, ¡Fui asombroso! ¡Soy el mejor!_

_¡Dormiré solo!_

''Qué pena,'' Francia suspiró. ''Nunca deberías dormir solo… onhonhonhonhonhon..." Y lo siguiente que vio Francia fue el puño de Inglaterra.

''¡Cállate, maldita rana!'' Inglaterra resopló, molesto.

_El Destino (Kapitulieren)_

_¿No lo entiendes? (Kapitulieren)_

_¡Grita! (Kapitulieren)_

_Ich bin das Preußen!*_

Lo siguiente que vio Prusia cuando salió de la cabina fue un sartén.

* * *

**Van en orden:**

**Du, Hey du: ''Tú, Hey Tú''**

**Gewehr und Blut: ''Arma de fuego y sangre''**

**Über dem Rand: ''Al filo''**

**Tot oder lebendig: ''Vivo o muerto''**

**Kapitulieren: ''Rendición''**

**Lachst du über meinem Schicksal: ''¿Te burlas de mi destino?''**

**Gibben du mich: ''Entrégamelo''**

**Liebe und Hass: ''Amor y Odio''**

**Ich wünsche ihm: ''Lo deseo''**

**Lieb und Heiß: ''Dulce y caliente''**

**Ich bin das Preußen!: ''¡Yo soy Prusia!''**

* * *

**Jajajajajaja Pobre Prusia al final, espero que salga con vida de esta**

**¿Soy la única a la que le parece super adorable Gilbird? *-* ¡Amo a ese pajarito!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por vuestros comentarios, ¡nos vemos en la siguiente canción! ^^**


	11. Paris is indeed splendid

**Hola~**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo pero ya sabéis, me abundan los exámenes y esas cosas. ¡Pero bueno! Aquí os traigo una canción llamada ''Paris is indeed splendid'' que en español sería ''París es realmente espléndido''. Veamos como canta Francia y disfrutad del cap :D**

* * *

'Argh… ¿Qué ha pasado?''

Prusia gimoteó mientras intentaba levantarse. En un momento él estaba cantando la canción más asombrosa y después… Prusia sacudió su cabeza mientras intentaba recordar exactamente que había pasado. Su cabeza dolía.

''¡Hey, _amigos_! ¡Prusia está despierto!'' Gritó España, no ayudando al dolor de cabeza de Prusia. La mitad de las naciones fueron corriendo al lado de Prusia.

''_Bruder_, ¿Estás bien?,'' Preguntó Alemania. ''Te diste un gran golpe ahí.''

''Yo…¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?'' Prusia gimoteó.

''¿No recuerdas?'' Alemania preguntó, asombrado. ''Si no lo sabes, tienes algunos problemas serios, _bruder_.''

''Estoy de acuerdo. Idiota. Tú escribiste esa canción. Deberías saber quién se enfadaría, de toda la gente,'' Exclamó Austria.

''…Hungría…'' Prusia suspiró y miró hacia donde estaba de pie Hungría, un poco alejada. ¿Estaba ella… sonrojándose?

''Idiota. Pensábamos que morirías allí. No me preocupes así,'' Hungría murmuró.

Prusia sacó su lengua. ''¡Dios! ¿De quién fue la culpa de que casi muriera?'' Antes de que Hungría pudiese responder, cierto canadiense se acercó.

''Prusia, ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?'' Canadá preguntó preocupado.

''Si, Si, birdie. ¡Estoy bien!'' Prusia sonrió abiertamente. Canadá era tan lindo cuando estaba preocupado…

Japón tosió. ''Bien, Prusia-kun, si estás bien, ¿Deberíamos continuar con la siguiente canción?''

''¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Pero ellos no van a ser capaces de igualar mi asombrosidad! ¡Kesesesese!''

''Hai. Entonces, Francia-san, te toca ahora,'' Japón le ofreció a Francia las hojas.

''Onhonhonhon, parece que nii-san podrá demostrar sus habilidades,'' Francia guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la cabina. ''Observa atentamente, _Angleterre.__''_

''¡Y UN DEMONIO LO HARÉ!'' Inglaterra gritó, lanzando cualquier libro a Francia. Por suerte, Francia ya había llegado a la cabina y cerró la puerta, esquivando el libro. Éste cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Francia se puso los cascos. ''Ahora…¿Deberíamos empezar?'' Japón asintió y comenzó la música. Un acordeón tocó unas cuantas notas y después Francia empezó a cantar.

_Pa~ra~ri Pa~ri Pari~ Pari~_

_No te pierdas~ El pliegue correcto~ri~_

''Gracias a Dios que comenzó enseguida. Como que, la anterior intro fue demasiado larga,'' Polonia rodó sus ojos.

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris paparedo~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paripaparareru~_

_Los turistas que derraman vino,_

_Oops, cuidado con los pies_

_París es realmente espléndido~_

''Tch. Londres es mucho más agradable,'' Inglaterra se burló.

_Los vestidos de color claro son preciosos._

_Los pechos son agradables y marcados._

Francia guiñó un ojo a una de las naciones femeninas. Desafortunadamente para él, esa nación pasó a ser Hungría. Completamente recuperada de la cercana situación mortal de Prusia, alzó su sartén. Francia tragó saliva y siguió cantando.

Sin embargo, las siguientes líneas no fueron mucho mejor.

_Una vez había encerrado Europa_

_En la palma de mi mano._

Todas las naciones europeas miraron a Francia.

''_¡Cazzo!* _¡Maldito bastardo del vino! ¡Nunca tendrás a Europa!'' Romano lo maldijo.

''¡Estúpido bastardo, te rebanaré tus partes!'' Bielorrusia gritó.

''No, creo que serás uno con Rusia, ¿da?'' Rusia sonrió escalofriantemente. Francia tomó un profundo respiro y continuó. ¿Una canción no podría matarlo, cierto? Entonces vio a Rusia. _Mon dieu*_, el pensó preocupadamente.

_Yo quería un bocado de pan francés en la Torre Eiffel,_

_Pero mirando hacia los lados,_

_Una Parisienne* captó mi atención._

_Bueno, un Parisien* también está bien._

_Ooh~ Me gusta~_

''¡Por supuesto, rana bisexual!'' Inglaterra maldijo.

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Los turistas que derraman vino,_

_Oops, cuidado con los pies_

_París es realmente espléndido~_

_Mucho de Inglaterra, America_

_No podría importarme tan poco._

''¡HEY!'' Ambos gritaron. ''¡Sal de ahí, maldita rana! ¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!'' Inglaterra gritó.

''¡¿Es tu pasatiempo no estar de acuerdo con America?!'' America gritó, también molesto.

_En la suavidad de la lengua francesa,_

_Solo quiero fundirme._

''¡Y el francés apesta!'' Añadió Inglaterra, aún observando a Francia. Esto dio lugar a miradas por parte de Seychelles y las otras naciones franco-parlantes.

_Cruza el río Sena, cruza la frontera,_

_Cruza el universo_

_Construye un museo en mis ojos_

_Te amo, ma belle* del crepúsculo._

_Ooh~ El mundo~!_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Las uvas son una guía antienredos para el turismo._

''Ve~ ¡El vino es genial!'' Italia sonrió. Romano observó a su hermano pero silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo con él. _No solo el vino de la casa de ese bastardo francés_, el pensó.

_Ten en cuenta de que no compro en enfrentamientos,_

_Brindemos por París~_

La música cambió inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a todas las naciones. Francia comenzó a hablar con una voz ligeramente seductora.

_''Qué inesperado de que nos hayamos conocido._

_Nuestros sentimientos mutuos que se elevan con el vino._

_¡Finalmente, el comienzo del show!_

Hungría observó a Inglaterra, quien lentamente se estaba volviendo rojo. Resistiendo la urgencia de un chillido de fangirl, avanzó lentamente hacia Japón y susurró, ''Creo que quizás tengamos otra idea para un fanfiction~ ¡O para un doujinshi!''

Japón asintió rápidamente, y ambos se concentraron en poner atención en Francia.

_Lejos del bullicio y del ajetreo, en la profundidad del bosque Blaune,_

_Quiero llevarte más profundo_

_¿Lo entiendes…?_

Francia guiñó un ojo a Inglaterra, quien inmediatamente se tornó completamente rojo y empezó a maldecir. ''¡MALDITA RANA! ¡NI TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI MALDITO PERVERTIDO!'' Francia solo sonrió y continuó con la siguiente línea.

_¡Ah! ¡Qué hermoso!_

_Fluyendo desde la nuca del cuello como un curvado cristal_

Esta vez Francia guiñó un ojo a Canadá, quien también se puso muy rojo. Oh, ¿Porqué solo era visible en los peores momentos posibles?

''¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermano!'' América gritó, mirando a Francia. Canadá solo suspiró. El era el hermano mayor…

_Cuando hace frío, es hora de mirar con cariño_

_Te ves muy bien…_

_¡Más, enséñame más!_

Romano puso sus manos en los oídos de Italia. ''MALDICIÓN MALDITO BASTARDO DEL VINO, ¡¿QUIERES ARRUINAR LA INOCENCIA DE MI HERMANO?!'' Gritó. ''¡VOY A ENVIAR A LA MAFIA TRAS DE TI!''

_Yo… ¡En mi negocio!''_

Finalmente, la música cambió de vuelta y Francia empezó a cantar otra vez. Al menos la mitad de las naciones presentes tenían los rostros rojos, e Inglaterra, America y Romano estaban furiosos. Hungría estaba decidiendo si matarlo o no, o agradecerle por todas las ideas que le dio a ella y a Japón.

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Encore une fois*_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parade~_

_Parappapara Paripappari_

_Paris pa-parallel~_

_Los turistas que derraman vino,_

_Oops, cuidado con los pies_

_París es realmente espléndido~_

_Je t'aime a croquer.*_

''¡TÚ-!'' Inglaterra gritó, hirviendo de rabia. ¿O era vergüenza? Las naciones no lo podían saber. Después de todo estaba aún completamente rojo. ''¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE HAYA UNA PARED AQUÍ O SINO ESTARÍAS MUERTO!''

Francia solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

**Cazzo: ''Joder'' (esa boquita de Lovi)**

**Mon dieu: ''Dios mío''**

**Parisienne: ''parisina''**

**Parisien: ''parisino''**

**Ma belle: ''Cariño/querida''**

**Encore une fois: ''Una vez más''**

**Je t'aime a croquer: Literalmente sería ''Te amo hasta morderte'' o algo así.**

* * *

**Jajajajajaja tengo que admitir que la primera vez que escuché esta canción me estremecí un poco y me puse como Iggy en la parte en la que Francia sale cantando sensualmente(?). Eso sí, a pesar de ser un pervertido tiene una voz perfecta *-*.**

**Gracias por leer el fic y nos vemos en la siguiente canción :)**


	12. Embrace the Tres Bien Moi

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Sakadacchi: Jajajaaja si, yo también mientras iba leyendo el fic iba escuchando también la canción, es la mejor forma de disfrutarlo para mí. Uuu hasta que alcance sus actualizaciones, creo que tiene más de 60 capítulos así que aún me quedan jajajaja pero mejor que sean más, así más canciones y más de estos entretenidos capítulos :3. Que bien que te gusten y gracias por leer el fic! :D**

**Ranmaru Kirkland: ¿Tanta gente? Jajajajajaj xD Lo sé, ya me ha pasado eso muchas veces ^^'' Por eso me pongo mis auriculares y leo los capítulos en mi habitación más tranquila para que cuando me ría locamente no piensen que me falta un tornillo xD. A mi me gustan ambos pero prefiero más Usuk, son tan adorables *-*. Me alegra que te guste el fic tanto como a mi y gracias por leer!**

**AlexBeatlemaniaca: Wow esa canción creo que no la escuché aún, tendré que hacerlo! A mi también me gusta mucho Francia, sobretodo cuando canta, amo su voz *-*. Gracias por el review y por leer el fic :)**

* * *

**Hola :3 . Si, lo sé, lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar el fic.., pero here I am! Gracias por los reviews :) y aquí os traigo la traducción de la segunda canción de Francia llamada ''Embrace the Tres Bien Moi' o que literalmente sería en español ''Abraza lo muy bueno para mí'' o supongo que algo así. No me enrollo más, disfrutad del cap!**

* * *

Francia mandó un beso hacia las naciones que lo observaban cuando la intro de la segunda canción empezó.

_"Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France."*_

''¡Lo sabemos, rana!'' Inglaterra gritó, todavía enfadado por la anterior canción. Francia solo le guiñó un ojo.

_El murmullo del amor, fluyendo con el río Sena_

_Una sonrisa transparente rodeará el mundo_

_Cuanto más te hagas un lío con el tiempo, más admirarás la vida cotidiana._

Todas las naciones suspiraron. Eso era muy cierto. A veces desearían ser solamente personas normales.

_Ah, que hermoso panorama de París_

''¡Qué- Esto no es París, idiota!'' Inglaterra gritó. Las otras naciones solo rodaron los ojos.

_Una ciudad pintoresca, como si estuviese dibujada en pintura; espectacular y hermosa_

''La ''ciudad pintoresca'' , como tú dices, ¡Es Londres!'' Inglaterra gritó, completamente decidido a discrepar cualquier cosa que dijese Francia.

''¡De ninguna manera! ¡La ciudad más hermosa es Washington D.C!'' América sonrió, no sabiendo realmente que estaba pasando.''O…¡O New York City! ¡O…Miami! O…'' Canadá se palmeó el rostro en frustración.

_Aún así, no es necesario, eso sería yo…Très bien!*_

_Hablaremos de la belleza maravillosamente en la base de vuestra capacidad auditiva_

_Llenaremos el mundo mientras el elegante Yo lo sostengo entre mis brazos._

''¡Tú no tienes al mundo, bastardo del vino!'' Maldijo Romano. ''No tienes a Europa ni al mundo entero!''

''Da, porque pertenece a Rusia, ¿cierto?'' …

_El Arco del Triunfo se eleva por encima de nosotros, Charles de Gaulle*_

_Controlaremos la cumbre de Montmartre_

_Te cautivará alegremente, el Moulin Rouge_

_La forma de una máxima belleza, un panorama de París_

''Esta canción se está convirtiendo en un anuncio, aru'' bufó China. ''¿Qué pasa con esto, Japón?''

''Gomenasai, China-san, pero no se nada sobre las canciones además de sus nombres y quién las canta, como he dicho antes,'' Japón respondió. ''Puede ser que los escritores pensasen que esto pegaría para el personaje de Francia.''

_Una copa de vino en una mano, qué romántico y elegante_

_El pronombre de la belleza y el amor. Eso sería yo …Très bien!_

''¿Qué? Oye rana, ¡No digas solo cosas al azar en tu maldito idioma! ¡Y no solo te halagues a ti mismo!'' Las otras naciones comenzaron a observar a Inglaterra sospechosamente. Él nunca se puso tan en desacuerdo así con Francia.

_Vamos a dejar que el amor danza con amor justo en frente de tus ojos_

_Vamos a agregar color a este mundo mientras yo soy teñido con amor indiviso_

''¿Estás tú, como que, llamándonos aburridos y ''nada coloridos''? Osea, como que totalmente nada cool,'' Polonia contrarió enfadado. Lituania suspiró pero silenciosamente estaba de acuerdo con él.

_Vamos a extender el amor maravillosamente, y nadie nos debe imitar_

_Sólo tres estrellas no son suficiente, cuando estás hablando conmigo..._

Francia sacó una de sus rosas cuando la música cambiaba a un sonido brillante. Él empezó a hablar, guiñando el ojo a naciones aleatorias. (¿Era la imaginación de Japón, o la mayoría de esos guiños se dirigían hacia Inglaterra?)

_''Primero que todo es ser hermoso, encantador_

_El número de estrellas no es algo que deba ser decidido por nadie, sólo por ti mismo_

_Y así, no hay tal frontera entre la relación del amor y de la belleza"_

''¡No todo necesita ser hermoso, maldito bastardo del vino!'' Maldijo Romano.

''Lo dice la persona que liga todo el día,'' Prusia rió, aparentemente recuperado. Desafortunadamente para él, cayó al suelo otra vez después de que el puño de cierto italiano se topara con su rostro. España, pareciendo bastante yandere*, se acercó donde Prusia.

''Insulta otra vez a mi tomate y yo personalmente te arrancaré el brazo con mi hacha, ¿vale?'' España preguntó con su normal faceta alegre. Pero no había nada alegre con la amenaza. Prusia tembló.

''Uh…si, quiero decir ¡Sí, por supuesto!'' Prusia masculló. Francia, quien lo había visto todo, sonrió cuando cantó las siguientes veces.

_Hablaremos de la belleza maravillosamente en la base de vuestra capacidad auditiva_

_Llenaremos el mundo mientras el elegante Yo lo sostengo entre mis brazos._

_Vamos a agregar color a este mundo mientras yo soy teñido con amor indiviso_

_Au revoir *_

Cuando Francia salió de la cabina, lanzó su rosa hacia la multitud de naciones. Desafortunadamente para él, nadie la cogió.

''Onii-san está herido. ¿Nadie quiere mis rosas?'' Francia hizo un puchero, aparentemente dañado. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió inmediatamente cuando cierto inglés con cejas gruesas lo pisoteó.

''YOU BLOODY FROG!* ¡¿A QUE IBA TODO ESO?!'' Inglaterra gritó, resistiendo a la urgencia de golpearlo.

''No digas eso Angleterre. Tú sabes que te encantó mi actuación,'' Francia respondió calmadamente. Inglaterra se puso incluso mucho más rojo. ¿Era eso posible?

''¡TÚ-!'' Inglaterra iba a golpear a Francia cuando Seychelles se acercó.

''¡Hey , Francia! ¡Eso estuvo muy bien!'' Seychelles sonrió, decidiendo ignorar la incomodidad. ''Hey, Japón, ¿Tengo un turno?''

''¿Seychelles…?'' Inglaterra se dio la vuelta, confundido. ¿Ella no dijo nada sobre ellos peleando? Esto era nuevo.

''Oh, hai. Pero no ahora. Alguien más va después,'' Japón respondió.

''Oh, está bien. ¡Mientras pueda intentarlo! ¿Y quién es?'' Seychelles preguntó.

''La persona que va cantar ahora… será America-san.''

* * *

**Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France : ''Hola, me llamo Francia''**

**Très bien! : ''¡Muy bien!''**

**Charles de Gaulle: Fue un militar, político y escritor francés, Presidente de la República Francesa de 1958 a 1969, inspirador del gaullismo, promotor de la reconciliación franco-alemana y una de las figuras influyentes en la historia del proceso de construcción de la Unión Europea.**

**Yandere: Es un término Japonés para referirse a una personalidad que inicialmente es amorosa y gentil pero luego, por determinadas razones, se vuelve hostil, psicópata y violenta.**

**Au revoir: ''Adiós/Hasta luego''**

**You bloody frog!: ''¡Maldita rana!''**

* * *

**Wow por alguna razón me dio ganas de ir a París ahora mismo :D**

**Igirisu es tan adorable sonrojándose por todo *-***

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y pronto subiré la traducción del siguiente donde le tocará a America cantar, dejad reviews y nos vemos :)**


	13. WDC (World Dancing)

**Hola ¿Cómo estáis? Yo más relajada después de haber acabado ya casi todos mis exámenes finales así que no tengo excusa para tardarme mucho en actualizar el fic; y por ello os traigo ''W.D.C (World Dancing)'' que literalmente es ''W.D.C (Baile mundial)''. ¡Gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste el cap! :D**

**-Recuerdo que Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**-La historia del fic tampoco, yo hago una traducción.**

* * *

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

''GAH, ¡MALDITO ZOPENCO! ¡¿QUIERES DEJARNOS A TODOS SORDOS?!''

"Onhonhonhonhonhon, Amerique, Angleterre, vosotros dos sois muy adorables juntos.''

''¡CÁLLATE MALDITA RANA, NO ESTABA HABLANDO CONTIGO!''

''Maple…''

Japón suspiró. Sabía que América era joven e hiperactivo y probablemente estaría emocionado por esto, pero esto… La habitación había explotado en un caos poco después de haber anunciado al siguiente cantante. Japón tocó el hombro de Hong Kong.

''¿Te importaría ayudarme a captar la atención de todos? Puedes hacerlo como quieras,'' Preguntó Japón. Los ojos de Hong Kong se iluminaron, y se escabulló por la puerta. En pocos minutos, regresó, con un manojo de petardos.

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! Y por segunda vez en el día, los tímpanos de las naciones explotaron.

Cuando los petardos finalmente acabaron, China saltó y gritó, ''¡Hong Kong! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO ARU?! ¡Creí decirte que no lanzaras al azar fuegos artificiales!''

Hong Kong solamente se encogió de hombros. ''Son petardos, sensei. Osea, dilo bien.''

''¡LO QUE SEA, ARU! ¡Sólo no lo hagas!'' China volvió a gritar.

A Hong Kong realmente no le importaba. ''Como que, Japón me dijo que lo hiciera.''

China miró alrededor y observó a Japón. ''¡Japón, aru! ¡¿Porqué harías esto?!''

''Necesitaba captar vuestra atención. Pensé que Hong Kong sería capaz de hacerlo,'' Japón respondió calmadamente. ''Ahora, America-san, ¿Te importaría dirigirte a la cabina?''

''HELL YEA!*'' America literalmente se lanzó dentro del pequeño cuarto. ''¡EMPIEZA LA MÚSICA!''

La intro… no era como se lo había esperado Inglaterra. La música consistía en un sintetizador tocando y algunas trompetas, con algunos sonidos generados por ordenador para mejor medida. Inglaterra había estado esperando una explosión de guitarras, cantantes famosos de la casa de America, y otras cosas random* dispersas dentro. No… esto.

A como la grabación sonaba de fondo, America sonrió. Él ya sabía que esta canción sería asombrosa. _No lo lamentes, Prusia_; pensó.

_(Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!_

_Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!)_

_¡Rendirse es absurdo!_

_Este cielo_

_Línea roja_

_Hay estrellas brillantes_

''Idiota patriótico,'' Inglaterra murmuró. ''Deja de gritar sobre tu bandera…''

_Cruza las fronteras_

_¡Y ofrece a tu tristeza un good-bye!_

America sonrió abiertamente y guiñó un ojo a Inglaterra. Inglaterra lo vio y sonrió. ''Dios, tu felicidad es demasiado contagiosa… maldito zopenco,''

_HAMBURGER_

America sacó una hamburguesa de la nada y la elevó alto hacia arriba. Japón esperaba que no empezara a comer en medio de la canción…

_Engúllela en tu boca_

_¡Vamos! Everybody dancing!*_

_Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!_

Cuando America cantó las siguientes líneas, formó con su mano la forma de una pistola y pretendió disparar hacia Rusia.

''Creo que no, ¿da?'' Rusia sonrió aterradoramente.

_¡Bang! Con valor_

_Y justicia_

_All right!*_

_1·2·3 &amp; Stand up!*_

_Freedom! ¡Oh, Oh!*_

_1·2·3 &amp;_

_Stand up!_

_Freedom!_

''America…'' Los ojos de Inglaterra se ensancharon. America mostraba una seriedad poco normal en él, justo como… justo como…

Inglaterra sacudió su cabeza. No debería pensar en cosas sobre aquello. Eso era el pasado… y se fue… ¿cierto?

Como si respondiese a su pregunta, America soltó una de sus ''risas heróicas'' y siguió cantando.

_Durufuu!_

_¡No leeré el ambiente a propósito!_

''Ve ¡Oh, cierto! Fuimos a buscar ese libro llamado 'El ambiente' una vez… pero nunca lo encontramos…¿Me pregunto de que trataba?'' Italia inclinó su cabeza en confusión. Alemania solo suspiró y se palmeó el rostro en frustración.

_Going my way way way way…*_

_Ese es el estilo_

_Rebosando vitalidad_

''Tienes mucha energía America…'' Susurró Canadá.

''¿Quién?''

''Soy Canadá…''

_Montando un OVNI_

_"Hehehehe…!"_

''¡LOS ALIENS NO EXISTEN!'' Inglaterra gritó. ''¡No me importa tu amigo Tony, o como sea!''

_Viendo una película_

_"Hehehehe…!"_

Japón se estremeció. Recordó cuando veía películas de terror con America…¿Eran todos los americanos así?

_Hot Night!*_

_¡El pastel de la fiesta es del color de la Tierra!_

_Join us!*_

Las naciones dieron un paso alejándose de America. En realidad, unos cuantos pasos.

''Ah… no creo que vaya a lo que sea esa fiesta…'' Murmuró Japón.

''No creo que un pastel de ese color sea comestible, aru…'' Dijo China.

''¡Angleterre, es tu culpa! '' Acusó Francia. ''Si no tuvieses tan mal sentido del gusto, l'Amerique nunca se hubiera vuelto así!''

''¡¿Cómo que es mi culpa?! ¡Yo te culpo a ti, maldita rana francesa!'' Inglaterra se vengó. Pero ese pastel, donde sea que estuviera, definitivamente no era comestible.

_1·2·3 &amp; Stand up!_

_Freedom! ¡Oh, Oh!_

_Utiliza una máquina para hacer dieta_

_¡El resultado es bueno!_

''Caray, solo deberías tomar té para perder peso, aru. ¡Funciona muy bien!'' China resopló. ''Puedo venderte un poco…''

''Non, non. ¡Solo necesitas hacer tanto ejercicio a como ganes peso!'' Dijo Francia, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Inglaterra lo apartó a un lado.

La música de fondo se desvaneció a una melodía ligera con unos tambores de fondo. América comenzó a hablar. O mejor dicho, gritar.

_''¡Ahora bien, combinemos fuerzas para solucionar los problemas del mundo uno por uno!_

_¡Dime a mí, al héroe, tus ideas!_

_¡Sin duda podremos hacerlo! ¡Sin duda estaremos bien!_

_Yes, we can!*_

_¡Vamos, todos deberíais uniros a nosotros, conmigo!''_

''¿Quién convirtió esto en una Conferencia mundial?'' Romano resopló. ''Estúpido bastardo de la hamburguesa.''

Mientras el instrumental se desvanecía, América levantó su mano en el aire y comenzó a cantar otra vez.

_Alto y con orgullo_

_Las ondas de la bandera, Oh!_

_Cruza las fronteras_

_¡Y ofrece a tu tristeza un good-bye!_

América sonrió una vez más a Inglaterra, esta vez dándole un pulgar hacia arriba. Inglaterra suspiró. ''Qué inmaduro,'' Murmuró. Pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

_HAMBURGER_

_Engúllela en tu boca_

_¡Vamos! Everybody dancing!_

_((Washington D.C., D.C., Oh, oh!))_

Mientras la música de fondo seguía tocando, América comenzó a dirigirse a los Aliados, señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras hablaba.

_''Y ahora, ¡Voy a anunciar el trabajo de todos!_

''¿Eh?'' Los Aliados dijeron a la vez. Esto no era la Segunda Guerra Mundial… No había necesidad de asignaciones.

_Veamos… primero que todo,_

_Inglaterra, quiero que seas parte de mi coro_

''¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Es tu canción, cántala tu mismo!'' Inglaterra resopló, apartándose.

_Después, Francia será parte de mi coro,_

''Non, l'Amerique. Mi hermosa voz no combina con tu intento de música,'' Francia inspiró.

_¡Y China será parte de mi coro!_

''¡Aiyaaaa! ¡De ninguna forma! Házlo tu, ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer!'' China gritó, agitando sus brazos.

_Eeh… Y por último, Rusia tiene un rol importante que hacer:_

_¡Ser parte de mi coro!_

_¡Eso es todo!_

''America,'' Dijo Rusia. ''Bueno, si todos somos parte de tu coro, ¿Entonces que vas a ser tú?''

_¿Huh? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?_

_¡Esa es una buena pregunta! ¡Por supuesto, Yo voy a ser el héroe!''_

Todos se palmearon el rostro.

La música de fondo de repente se detuvo y America cantó las últimas líneas.

_Washington D.C, D.C, D.C, Oh, oh!_

_THANK YOU!*_

¿Era la imaginación de America o estaban las mejillas de Inglaterra ligeramente pintadas de color rosa? América sonrió.

Entonces el tuvo otra ''gran idea''. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

''Mi canción es más asombrosa que la tuya~'' Canturreó, sonriendo con satisfacción a Prusia. Antes de que la nación peli-plateada pudiese gritar de vuelta, cerró la puerta y volvió hacia el micrófono.

''¡HEY, SOY FÁCILMENTE UN MILLÓN, NO UN BILLÓN DE VECES MÁS ASOMBROSO QUE TÚ!'' Prusia gritó. Dinamarca le aplaudió en la espalda.

America mordisqueó su hamburguesa. Estaba seguro que a Japón no le importaría. _Quiero decir, Esperé toda la canción. Eso es suficiente, ¿No? _Pensó. _La próxima canción puede esperar._

* * *

**-Por si acaso, al principio cuando America dice Yeahh! Quiere decir Siii! Literalmente pero lo dejé así porque quedaba mejor.**

**HELL YEA!: Es como decir ''¡Perfecto!'' ''¡Oh, sí!'' ''¡De lujo!''**

**Random: ''Al azar/aleatorio''**

**Everybody dancing!: ''¡Todo el mundo bailando!''**

**All right!: ''¡Muy bien!''**

**1·2·3 &amp; Stand up!: ''¡1·2·3 y Levántate!''**

**Freedom!: ''¡Libertad!''**

**Going my way way way way…: ''Yendo a mi manera'' ''Yendo a mi rollo'' ''Yendo a mi modo''**

**Hot Night!: ''¡Noche ardiente'' ''¡Noche caliente!''**

**Join us!: ''¡Únete a nosotros!''**

**Yes, we can!: ''¡Sí, podemos!''**

**Thank you!: ''Gracias''**

* * *

**Ok, no puedo negar que siempre cuando escucho una character song me da ganas de hacer algo, en este caso comprar y comerme una hamburguesa c:**

**Jajajaja me encantan las reacciones de los países por las canciones. America lo hizo genial, me encanta cuando él o Inglaterra hablan en Inglés *-***

**¡Gracias por leer y ya subiré el próximo cap como prometí! :D**


	14. Hamburger street

**¿Qué tal? ¡Gracias por los reviews!, sois unas perlas :D**

**Hoy os traigo la traducción de la segunda canción de America llamada ''Hamburger street'' que significa ''calle de la hamburguesa''. Disfrutad del fic y escuchad la canción que está muy chula :)**

* * *

America se metió el resto de su hamburguesa en la boca. ''Oka- emfeshemoss,'' gritó. O intentó hacerlo. Nadie podía saber que estaba diciendo.

''¡No hables con la boca llena!'' Gritó Inglaterra, levantándose de golpe. ''¡Pensé que te había educado mejor!'' America solo sonrió. ''Bueno, supongo que mi vocabulario puede ser intimidante a veces. Dejaré de comer hamburguesas para que así tú no te confundas. ¡Vamos, Japón!''

''¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte!? ¡Yo- ''. Japón solo suspiró y empezó la música.

Después de unas cuantas notas, America en seguida saltó y comenzó a… bueno, gritar era lo único que podría decirse. Casi parecía como si estuviese actuando en un escenario…

_Hey you guys! Nufufu!*_

_¡Es America, el héroe de todos! HAHA!_

_All right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET!*_

''¿El qué?'' Dijeron a la vez las naciones. America sonrió mientras una grabación estaba sonando de fondo.

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)*_

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

_U·S·A OH YEAH!_

_Genial, ¿no es cierto? GET IT ON*_

_H·B·G Oh Yeah!_

_Es el estándar mundial GOING ON*_

''¿HBG? ¿Qué significa eso, maldito cretino?'' Se preguntó Inglaterra, molesto. Maldito America y su ''habladuría por texto''.

_Solo teniendo un mapa de los Estados Unidos_

''¡Consíguete un mapa del mundo, idiota!'' Gritó Inglaterra.

_No poder dormir después de mirar algo aterrador_

_A cute, ready-for-a-fight nice guy?!*_

America guiñó un ojo a Inglaterra, quién se volvió completamente rojo. America, contento con la reacción, sonrió y siguió cantando.

_U·S·A HERE WE GO!*_

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

_U·S·A OH YEAH!_

_Él es mi mejor amigo, ''¡Tony!''_

''Oh, no el maldito 'alien' otra vez,'' Inglaterra echó humo. Cómo odiaba a esa estúpida cosa gris.

Lituania sonrió. ''Oh, ¡Tony! Lo recuerdo.'' Sonrió, recordando cuando trabajaba para America.

_U·M·A OH YEAH!_

_El más no identificado, el mejor DREAM ON!*_

''¡¿El qué?! ¡Usa el correcto inglés, zopenco!'' Inglaterra gritó.

_No puedo estar sin helado de postre_

''¡Si!'' Canadá susurró-aclamó, chocando los cinco en el aire con su gemelo. America le chocó los cinco en el aire y continuó.

_No leo para nada el estado de ánimo NA HA!_

''Ve ¿Es ese otro libro?'' Italia preguntó inocentemente. Alemania se palmeó el rostro. Otra vez. Hungría soltó una risilla por su dulzura.

_Grande y muchos son considerados normales_

''Ah… no lo creo…'' Japón se encogió, recordando las enormes patatas fritas y pasteles de America. ''No, eso definitivamente no es normal.''

_GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!_

_Cuando estás alegre, HAMBURGER (and shake-shake)*_

_Incluso cuando estás enfermo, HAMBURGER (and french fries)*_

''¡Eso no va a ayudar para nada!'' Inglaterra dijo enfurecido, intentando buscar el recuerdo de cuando él estaba enfermo y America intentó ''curarlo''.

_Si lo pones en tu frente, estarás mejor pronto_

''Espèce d'idiot,*'' Francia murmuró. ''¡¿Qué clase de idiota espera que eso funcione?!''

_De todos modos, HEY BOY!*, ¿Qué es un resfriado?_

America señaló al azar a una de las naciones masculinas. Quien pasó a ser China. China se encogió de hombros. ''America, ¡Eres demasiado inmaduro! Pero bueno, si compras medicina de mi casa, ¡Está bien, aru!'' America, fallando en leer el ambiente, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió cantando.

_Ser positivo es muy_

_GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!*_

''¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!'' Romano gritó. ''¡¿Qué pasa con esta canción?!''

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡Soy el héroe de este mundo!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡Vamos, si es por la justicia! Yeah!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_Cuento con vuestro apoyo, boys &amp; girls!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡No aceptaré ninguna excusa! HA!_

''¡Cállate o te arrancaré las bolas! ¡¿Desde cuando esto se volvió una conferencia mundial?!'' Bielorrusia escupió. Rusia retrocedió lentamente…

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

_HA!_

_Dorufuu_

_(Gimme more Hamburger~)_

''Te vas a volver gordo,'' Inglaterra suspiró.

_R·E·D HYA HO!_

_Por supuesto, el rojo es mi color, BECAUSE*_

''¡NO LO ES!'' Al menos la mitad de las naciones, que tenían el color rojo en sus banderas, gritaron.

_U·S·A OH YEAH!_

_Cuando otro país está tomando el cargo, POWER DOWN*_

''Dices eso… ¿Pero alguna vez has 'rebajado el poder'?'' Alemania suspiró.

_La transformación es esencial para ser COOL_

_¡No pienso en lo que pasará después de que esté hecho! NA HA!_

''¡AMERICA IDIOTA!'' Gritó Inglaterra. ''¡¿PORQUÉ CREES QUE TUVIMOS UNA GRAN CRISIS?!''

''Causa de nuevo una crisis y juro que te arrancaré la cabeza,'' Suiza observó a America.

''¡Vete al infierno, America!'' España gritó casualmente.

''Por favor piensa en los demás antes de actuar,'' Austria resopló.

''Si eso pasa otra vez todo el mundo realmente pasará hambre,'' Finlandia tembló.

''Osea, ¡Como que la última vez fue todo culpa tuya! ¡No, como que, me causes de nuevo un resfriado!'' Dijo Polonia.

''¡Tú, bastardo de la hamburguesa! ¡Chigi!'' Maldijo Romano.

_No me importa incluso si alguien me llama gordo_

''Dices eso, ¿Pero por qué me preguntaste por un consejo dietético?'' Japón preguntó. America se ruborizó ligeramente y siguió cantando.

_GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER!_

_Cuando estás solo, HAMBURGER (and shake-shake)_

_Incluso durante una conferencia, HAMBURGER (Bon Appétit!*)_

''Onhonhonhon, habló francés,'' Francia se rió. ''¿Ves, Angleterre? Incluso a l'Amerique le gusta mi idioma.''

''¡Cierra la boca, maldita rana!'' Inglaterra siseó.

_Todos los días le cambio de condimento, así que no me canso de ello_

_Por cierto, HEY GIRL!*_

_¡¿Cómo pierdo peso?!_

_Comprar online es muy_

_GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!_

''Hai,'' Japón murmuró en voz baja. ¿Por qué siempre cedía ante la tentación?

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡Soy el líder de esta conferencia!_

''¿Qué conferencia, aru?'' Preguntó China.

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡Un plan super grande! Yeah!_

''Estoy de acuerdo con America-san… en lo que sea…'' Dijo Japón.

''¡Cállate o te golpearé con mi premio de la Paz!'' Gritó Suiza.

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_Parece que estamos de fiesta, boys &amp; girls_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_No aceptaré ninguna crítica por parte de Inglaterra_

''¡Hey!'' Gritó Inglaterra. ''¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, maldito idiota?''

América sonrió y comenzó a rapear.

_Si tuviésemos que comparar el mundo con el panecillo de la hamburguesa (Porque eres tonto)_

_Queso·Lechuga·Tomates y cebollas_

_Ketchup·Pickles·Mostaza_

_Muchos países diferentes estarían demasiado arrinconados juntos_

''Ohonhonhonhon… arrinconados juntos…'' Francia sonrió.

¡BLAM! El rostro de Francia, conoció al puño de Inglaterra. ''¡Cállate, rana francesa!''

_Y entonces aparece la atracción principal_

_La fiesta de la Hamburguesa que todo el mundo ama_

_Sería yo, AMERICA_

_''¡El HERO BURGER está vendiendo con comentarios favorables!''_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡Soy el héroe de este mundo!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡Vamos, si es por la justicia! YEAH!_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_Cuento con vuestro apoyo, BOYS &amp; GIRLS_

_HAMBURGER STREET_

_¡No aceptaré ninguna excusa!_

_NA HA HA HA…_

''¿Aún no ha acabado?'' Sealand se quejó. La canción de America era muuuuuuuy larga.

_(Gimme more hamburger)_

_"HA HA HA… Dorufuu~!"_

_(Gimme more hamburger)_

America saltó y empezó a gritar. Que mal que su canción estaba casi por terminar… pero oye, al menos consiguió cantar, ¿no?

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_¡Gracias, Gracias a todos por apoyarme!_

_Os dejo el resto a vosotros,_

_¡Ya que un héroe tiene muchas cosas que lo mantienen ocupado!_

Tan pronto como America salió de la cabina, fue inmediatamente tirado al piso por Dinamarca y Prusia.

''Ow, Ow, Ow… ¡Quitaros de mí!'' America se quejaba mientras los apartaba. ''¿Qué ocurre?''

''¡Kesesesese! Tus canciones estuvieron muy bien… pero no tan asombrosas como las del awesome Yo!''

America miró a Prusia. ''¿Quieres apostar?''

Prusia sonrió. ''¡BATALLA DE GUITAR HERO!'' Y salieron corriendo.

Dinamarca suspiró. ''Que demonios. ¿Me dejaron de nuevo?''

Japón se aclaró la garganta. ''Bueno, después de esa canción, probablemente deberíamos tomar un descanso. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa por hoy y continuamos grabando mañana? Especialmente ya que acabamos de perder a America-san y Prusia-kun.''

''¡Buena idea Japón, aru!'' Sonrió China.

Los otros países asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

**Hey you guys! : ''¡Hey chicos!''**

**All right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET! : ''¡Muy bien! ¡Vayamos a la calle de la hamburguesa!''**

**Gimme more Hamburger: ''Dame más hamburguesa''**

**Get it on: significa ''consíguelo'' literalmente**

**Going on: ''continúalo'' o ''síguelo''**

**A cute, ready-for-a-fight nice guy?!: ''Un buen chico adorable listo para luchar!?''**

**U·S·A HERE WE GO!: ¡ Ahí vamos!**

**Dream on!: en ese contexto sería ''¡el mejor, ni lo sueñes!''**

**Shake-shake: diría en ese contexto ''y sacúdete-sacúdete''**

**French fries: ''patatas fritas''**

**Espèce d'idiot: ''Idiota''**

**Hey boy! / Hey girl! : ''¡Oye chico!'' ''¡Oye chica!''**

**Great!: ''¡Genial!''**

**Because: ''Porque''**

**Power down: literalmente en ese contexto sería ''rebaja el poder''**

**Bon Appétit!: ''¡Buen provecho!''**

* * *

**Me ha encantado la canción, no sé es muy…pegadiza, además de que me encanta America *-***

**Empiezo a cogerle un poco de miedo a Bielorrusia…**

**Guitar hero? Seriously?! Jajajjajaja **

**Fiuu esta canción si me costó un poco acabarla ya que era un poco más larga que las anteriores y porque tenía que traducir algunas palabras complicadas. Pero bueno, ya lo tenéis y espero que os haya gustado, dejad reviews y ya subiré el siguiente lo más pronto posible! :D**


	15. зима (Winter)

**Holii :D**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Jajajajaja veo que os han encantado las canciones de America tanto como a mi *-*. Ahora os traigo una canción que os gustará de igual manera y se llama ''зима''. Que en español significa ''Invierno''. Esta vez he actualizado un poco más pronto ya que por fin acabé los exámenes y bla,bla,blah…. No os distraigo más y ¡disfrutad del capítulo! :D**

**P.D: Esta vez pondré en este capítulo las traducciones al lado de su palabra en negrita ya que creo que resulta más cómodo para entender la canción ya que son palabras cortas ^^**

* * *

Había pasado poco desde la última grabación de las naciones. Ocurrieron cosas que les habían impedido estar juntos en el estudio, como reuniones o cosas repentinas que requerían su atención. Aunque, por fin, consiguieron tener el día libre. Y así, volvieron para cantar.

''Han sido muy pocos días,'' dijo Japón. ''Y hemos perdido un poco de tiempo. Así que, me gustaría empezar bien. Uh…'' Japón tragó aire. ''Rusia-san, es tu turno.''

''Yay~'' Rusia se escabulló hacia la cabina. ''Esto va a ser divertido, ¿da?'' Toda la habitación parecía temblar.

''¡Diviértete, Rusia-chan!'' Canturreó Ucrania, sonriendo. Bielorrusia frunció el ceño pero asintió de acuerdo.

Japón empezó la música.

Sonaron campanas y el ambiente en la sala inmediatamente se volvió incómodo y espeluznante.

''Uh… Rusia, tío, esto se está volviendo espeluznante…'' America nerviosamente se rió entre dientes.

Pero habló muy pronto. De repente, la música explotó con sonido. America cogió la mano de Inglaterra y la mantuvo en su agarre. Inglaterra se sonrojó pero no protestó. Se sentía como si de pronto estuviesen siendo atacados por una feroz tormenta de nieve. Él necesitaba todo el calor que pudiese conseguir.

_Espesas nubes_

_Cubren mi Окно **(ventana)**_

_Cortando la luz_

La usual infantil y alegre expresión de Rusia había cambiado a una más espeluznante, más oscura. Las naciones temblaron.

_Una pesadilla fugaz_

_Cubierta con una Шарф **(bufanda)**_

_Empiezo a moverme…_

Una vez más la música comenzó produciendo una tormenta de nieve en el pequeño estudio. Incluso Romano, como el tsundere que era, se acurrucó más cerca de España para conservar el calor contra el frío repentino.

_До свидания **(Adiós)**_

_Incluso ahora,_

_понимаю **(entiendo)**_

_До свидания **(Adiós)**_

''Ru-Rusia-chan,'' Ucrania lloró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. ''Por favor …no estés triste…''

_A lo que está más allá de la oscuridad…_

_Como si estuviese llamando a la calma absoluta,_

_¡Una flor florece!_

_¡Por favor, canta!_

Lituania tembló. Recordó cuando Rusia le contó sobre su sueño de vivir en un lugar cálido lleno de girasoles. Él… Él también recordó… cuando Rusia se había vuelto así.. Cuando las protestas de su pueblo eran demasiadas. Los normalmente ojos verdes brillantes de Lituania se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

''Como que, Liet, ¿Qué sucede?'' Preguntó Polonia, limpiando las lágrimas. ''No deberías, osea, llorar.''

_Гoре не море, выпьешь до дна **(El dolor no es el mar, que beberás hasta el fondo)**_

''A- aru…'' China sorbió por la nariz, limpiándose los ojos con su manga.

''¿China-san?'' Japón preguntó tranquilamente. ''Estás… llorando.''

''Japón…'' China se volteó a verlo. ''No sé porque, aru… solo me siento triste…''

_La altura de la ventisca_

_Pone manchas sobre la лyна** (luna)**_

_Asustada del viento_

''Rusia-san…'' Susurró Letonia, temblando. Así que este era el invierno que Rusia ahora tuvo que afrontar solo, la oscuridad que apareció cuando estaba solo. Letonia sintió lástima por él.

_Mi instinto, ha despertado_

_Por la llamada del ворона **(cuervo)**_

_¡Empiezo a moverme…!_

_До свидания **(Adiós)**_

_De ahora en adelante_

_понимаю **(entiendo)**_

_До свидания **(Adiós)**_

_Alejando mis emociones_

_Para ver a través de los orígenes del bien y del mal_

_¡Estoy cambiando! Y así_

_Canto al mundo…_

''Hermano…'' Susurró Bielorrusia. ''No cambies… me gusta como eres.'' Sus ojos brillaban con plata, lágrimas que se negaban a caer. Las otras naciones casi no lo podían creer.

La música se intensificó. Estática y guitarras explotaron en los oídos de todos. Rusia cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió para volver a cantar, parecía triste y contento al mismo tiempo.

_До свидания **(Adiós)**_

_Incluso ahora,_

_понимаю **(entiendo)**_

_До свидания **(Adiós)**_

_A lo que está más allá de la oscuridad_

_Como si estuviese llamando a la calma absoluta,_

_¡Una flor florece!_

_¡Ahora! Canta…_

_Прощайте **(Nos vemos)**_

_Hasta el día en el que pueda ver cielos despejados_

_Прощайте** (Nos vemos)**_

_Frente a la oscuridad_

_Y así poder recolectar mis confusos pensamientos_

_Прощайте **(Nos vemos)**_

''¡No! Por favor…. Rusia-chan… '' Ucrania sollozó. ''No te vayas…''

_¡Por favor, canta con fuerza!_

Todo el mundo estaba congelado. Estática resonó en la habitación, pero nadie se molestó en detenerla. Los 'kols' de Rusia resonaban, congelando a todos en su lugar.

Después de al menos un minuto, Japón finalmente se dirigió hacia la mesa de sonido y detuvo la grabación. Finalmente cruzaron por las mentes de Inglaterra y America de que estaban cogiéndose de las manos, y las soltaron inmediatamente. El ambiente en la habitación se alivió un poco. Pero sólo un poco. Las nubes tormentosas de Rusia todavía se cernían en la sala como una manta gris.

Lituania se dirigió afuera del estudio. Tal vez podría encontrar algunos girasoles para Rusia. Si lo hiciera, esa mirada triste desaparecería, ¿No es cierto?.

* * *

**Uff reconozco que traducir algunas palabras rusas me costó un poco (y no me matéis si la más larga no está completamente correcta .), pero bueno, la canción de Rusia está muy chula. Y amo esa insinuación de Usuk y spamano que aparecen, son tan monoss *-***

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y decidme en los reviews vuestras opiniones y si os gustaría más traducciones de estas. Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente cap :D**


	16. Pechka (Light My Heart)

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Ranmaru Kirkland: Siiii *-*, jajajajaja, es que Usuk y Spamano son unas parejas muy adorabless. Y tienes razón, de cierta manera las canciones de Rusia tienen un gran significado con su historia, lo que las hace más profundas y geniales. Amé también las canciones de Francia y América, aunque la canción de Hamburger sutorito no se me quita de la cabeza desde que la escribí, es tan pegadiza!. Pero bueno, graciass y que bien que te gusten mis traducciones ^^**

**Kokoa Kirkland: Jajaja y me encanta también como pronuncia el hambaga sutorito , es tan mono el acento *-*, además de ser también una canción muy pegadiza! :D**

**Sakadacchi: Pues sí, cuanto más mejor! :D no sé si aún la autora original seguirá actualizando la historia, pero aún así yo la acabaré hasta donde la lleva actualmente hasta que continue ^^**

**Sailor : ¡Yo también :D! Amo a todos los personajes, pero America tiene un 'no sé' que me encanta, al igual que Igirisu *-***

**BeckyDR: xD Siii ya vi tu mensaje. A mi también me encanta Rusia (Bueno, prácticamente me encantan todos), aunque cosplay me gustaría hacerlo algún día. Gracias por tus reviewss :D**

**Tobi Lawli-pop: ¡Wooh esa canción tampoco la escuché D:!, Pues ala, la tengo que escuchar ahora mismo!. Graciass por decirme! ^^'' (a mi también me encanta Rusia :D)**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? :D**

**Hoy os traigo la traducción de la segunda canción de Rusia llamada ''Pechka (Light my heart)'' que literalmente en español sería ''Pechka (Enciende mi corazón)''. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Lituania volvió al estudio justo a tiempo. Rusia aún tenía la mirada triste en su rostro, y aunque las naciones ya no se veían tan congeladas, aún estaban temblando y con frío. Lituania respiró hondo y se acercó a la puerta del estudio.

''U-um… Rusia-san, e-estos son para ti,'' Lituania no podía evitar tartamudear un poco mientras le entregaba los girasoles. Rusia no lo lastimaría…¿Verdad?

El rostro de Rusia brillantemente se iluminó y Lituania juró que había otro sol en la habitación. ''Gracias, Lituania,'' Rusia sonrió. La feliz expresión de Rusia había vuelto a su rostro. ''Oh, pero tengo otra canción. ¿Podrías sostenerlas por mí hasta que termine?'' Lituania asintió con la cabeza.

La música comenzó y Rusia empezó a hablar inmediatamente. Todas las naciones suspiraron de alivio. Esta canción sonaba alegre y no como…. La otra canción. La habitación parecía calentarse un poco.

_''Soy realmente grande, así que aunque leas una guía no lo entenderías, ¿verdad?_

_¡No pienses que soy frío!_

_Te daré una pequeña introducción…''_

_(RUUUUUSSIIIIAAAAAAAA~)_

_El lago de los cisnes también se ha congelado_

_Yo también he soportado el frío_

_Hay una colina donde crecen los girasoles, también_

Rusia sonrió en dirección a Lituania, quien no podía evitar sonreír de vuelta. Por otra parte, Polonia envió una dura mirada en dirección a Rusia. Rusia sólo pretendió no verla.

_La región es llamada 'tsundere', pero_

Japón observó a Inglaterra, quién estaba aún ligeramente rojo. ''Tsundere… ¿huh?'' Murmuró.

_(Es una tundra)_

_Mi personalidad no siempre es evidente_

_''Llena de misterios,'' Dicen, y se asustan_

_El Baile Cosaco es muy famoso, ¿no es cierto?_

Rusia observó (una de sus miradas infantiles) a America.

''Pshh, a nadie le interesa tu pequeño 'baile cosplay' o lo que sea, ¡Comunista!'' America le observó de vuelta.

_Sin usar sus manos, pueden pegar muy duras patadas_

_Por detrás, da-da-da una paliza a todos los matones_

Rusia hizo una pequeña demostración mientras cantaba, aún observando a America.

''Hey… ¿Deberíamos detenerlos, aru?'' China preguntó preocupado.

''Non. Mejor que ellos estén actuando normal y peleando a que Rusia se vuelva loco,'' Respondió Francia.

''Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo,'' Inglaterra observó a Francia antes de continuar. ''Y mejor que estén discutiendo a que tengan otra Guerra Fría.''

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, enciende mi corazón_

Rusia aplaudió junto con la música, antes de que se escuchara un tintineo e inclinarse para ver que pasó.

_¡Whoops! Mi vodka se cayó de mi bolsillo_

''¡Aiyaa! ¡¿Tienes vodka contigo, aru?!'' China saltó, agitando sus brazos.

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, Ponle algo de borscht encima_

_Más vodka, Todo el mundo canta la-la-la-la-lai la lai_

''¡Comunista! ¡Deja de intentar volver a todos borrachos! ¡El _hero_ protegerá a todo el mundo!'' America gritó.

Seychelles se estremeció. Ella recordó esa fiesta donde Rusia había puesto un montón de bebidas… Madre mía.

_Es muy divertido, charlar con una sonrisa_

_Te voy a dar algunos pirozhki calientes_

Rusia observó a Alemania mientras cantaba las siguientes líneas, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Somos como camaradas - ¿huh? Me pregunto si estoy equivocado…_

''Ah… claro…'' Alemania suspiró. Bueno, era mejor que no tener ningún aliado…

_En un trineo gritando, ''¡Yahoo!'' Ro-ro-rodando en la nieve_

_Mi admiración se encuentra en las Islas del Sur_

_Desearía enviar mis sinceros sentimientos_

Rusia sonrió espeluznantemente a Italia y a Romano.

''¡GAH! ¡Me rindo! ¡Bandera blanca! '' Italia entró en pánico, ondeando una de sus banderas.

''¡Chi- chigi! ¡Aléjate, Bastardo Ruso! _Spagna, aiutami!_'' Romano gritó, asustado.

_No queremos niños que no pueden jugar bien_

Lituania se estremeció. El había dicho eso cuando se había roto bajo toda la presión. _Por favor… estate ahora así como estás… _pensó Lituania.

_No hay tal servicio como el ''compromiso'' en Rusia_

_Incluso la silla maldita está he-he-hecha pedacitos_

''¡No te vuelvas a acercar a la silla de Busby otra vez!'' Gritó Inglaterra. Finalmente había conseguido arreglarla, y a Rusia no se le estaba permitido sentarse en ella. Jamás.

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, ilumina mis sueños_

_¿Me pregunto si les sigo agradando a los Bálticos?_

Rusia observó a los Bálticos. Todos ellos asintieron lentamente, temblando. ¿Qué más podrían hacer?

''Como que, ¡Tú gordo ruso! ¡No, como que, te metas con Liet! ¡Eso es totalmente nada bueno!'' Gritó Polonia.

''Um… Polonia… Estoy bien…'' Susurró Lituania, pero cayó en oídos sordos. Lituania suspiró.

Bielorrusia observó a los Bálticos. ''¡Hermano mayor es mío! ¡Vosotros imbéciles no lo tendréis!'' Ella se arrastró hacia la cabina. Rusia la vio y se contrajo de nuevo.

_Bie- Bie -Bielorrusia, no vengas aquí_

_Silenciosamente, sin-sin-sin vodka o lágrimas_

_''Siempre he estado solo, así que quería divertirme con todo el mundo._

_¡Pero mi hobbie es dividir!_

Rusia miró escalofriantemente a Polonia, quién solo lo observó de vuelta. Lituania tembló.

_Estoy deseando imaginar como todo el mundo va a rogar por su vida~"_

Francia se encogió en un rincón. _Mon dieu, _él pensó. Recordó esa conversación que tuvo con Rusia después de una reunión de las Fuerzas Aliadas. ¿No dijo él exactamente lo mismo?.

_Cargar el suelo sólo con mano de obra_

_Aunque sé que estamos bajo tecnología primal_

_Hasta estoy orgulloso de las cosas hechas a mano_

_Aunque no puedo hacer otras cosas que no sean Matryoshka_

Ucrania sonrió. ''Oh, ¡Pero tú haces unas geniales Matryoshka! Cree en ti mismo ~ "

_Mi casa es única, Kre- Kre- Kre- Kremlin_

''¿Qué? ¿Ese es otro de tus amigos imaginarios otra vez, Iggy?'' America preguntó, dándole golpecitos a Inglaterra.

''¡Mis amigos NO son imaginarios! ¡Y no me llames Iggy!'' Inglaterra gritó. ''Pero, no. Lo que sea que es, no lo conozco.''

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, es como el sol_

_Oops, las chispas están quemando demasiado, crujido crujido_

_A- A- Así que ahora, vamos a abrir el grifo_

Rusia sacó su famosa tubería y giró el pequeño grifo que tenía. Pero no pasó nada.

_Hm, que extraño, ¡No sale agua en absoluto!_

Alemania se palmeó el rostro. ¿En qué estaba pensando Rusia?

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, enciende mi corazón_

_Oops, necesito mi bufanda, o cogeré un resfriado_

Rusia acarició su bufanda de forma tranquilizadora. Ucrania sonrió a Rusia. ''¡Me alegro de que te guste!''

_Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, Ponle algo de borscht encima_

_Más vodka, Todo el mundo canta la-la-la-la-lai la lai_

''¡VODKA NO, ARU!''

_No tengas miedo, No tengas miedo_

_Asustando a Rusia_

Las naciones saltaron por el cambio inmediato del canto de Rusia. Rusia, solo estaba sonriendo felizmente mientras la música se desvanecía.

Rusia salió de la cabina. ''Eso fue divertido, ¿da?'' Sonrió, agarrando los girasoles que tenía Lituania.

''¡Sí!'' Ucrania estuvo de acuerdo. ''¡Estuviste muy bien!''

"спасибо**_(gracias)_**, сестра_**(hermana)**_," Dijo Rusia. ¡Esto fue divertido!

''Hermano mayor…'' Bielorrusia dijo escalofriantemente. ''Estuviste muy bien. Ahora que has acabado, seamos uno, hermano… Cásate conmigo, Cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo….''

''¡ALÉJATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

* * *

**Ok, recalco, Bielorrusia cada vez me da más miedo, pero me gusta igualmente al igual que Rusia c:**

**Me ha encantado la canción, es muy pegadiza diciendo pe-pe-pechka, me gusta *-*( Por cierto, como no tenía ni idea de que era Pechka me puse a buscar y es algo como una chimenea o especie de calefactor o calentador, ahora todo tiene sentido c:)**

**Bueno, pues espero que os haya encantado la canción y recordad que amo vuestros reviews, nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo :) .**


	17. Ren Ren Renaissance

**Hi~Aquí estoy de nuevo para alegraros el día con una nueva traducción de la siguiente character song llamada ''Ren·Ren·Renaissance'' que en español sería algo así como ''Ren·Ren·Renacimiento''. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews y disfrutad! :D**

* * *

Japón se aclaró la garganta. ''Hai, entonces la siguiente canción será Ren Ren Renacimiento de… Oh vaya.''

''¿Qué sucede Japón, aru?'' Preguntó China, acercándose.

''Bueno… La siguiente canción es de Chibitalia… y Antigua Roma…'' Respondió Japón.

''¡¿Eh?! ¿Roma jii-chan?'' Preguntó Italia, sorprendido.

''¿Qué? ¿Porqué _nonno_ y el idiota de Veneciano tienen una canción juntos? ¡¿Qué hay de mí?!'' Chilló Romano.

''Aww, Roma, no te sientas solo, ¡Yo estoy aquí!'' Sonrió España. ''Pero… Antigua Roma… no está aquí.'' Dijo España con cuidado, no queriendo poner a los Italia tristes. ''No podemos solamente poner a su fantasma que cante.''

''Sobre eso…'' Alemania suspiró. ¿Era él el único que había visto a Antigua Roma después de morir?

''Ve~ ¿Qué ocurre, Doitsu?'' Preguntó Italia. Aunque antes de que Alemania pudiese responder, Romano se metió.

''El se refiere a que probablemente nonno vaya a interrumpir… como ahora,'' Romano resopló. Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando repentinamente todos escucharon un golpe sordo.

''Ow, ow, ow, ow…'' Antigua Roma se tropezó en la habitación, sobándose la cabeza. Italia abrió la boca y se abalanzó sobre él.

''¡Roma jii-chan! ¿Realmente eres tú?'' Preguntó Italia, con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

Antigua Roma le sonrió. ''¿Cómo está mi adorado nieto pequeño?'' Antigua Roma miró por la habitación y vio a Romano. ''¡Y tú también, Roma-chan!''

''¡Cá- Cállate, nonno!'' Maldijo Romano, sonrojándose. ''¿Porqué estás aquí de todas formas?''

''Bueno, oí que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda, ¡Así que le pedí a Dios si podía venir de visita!'' Antigua Roma se volteó a ver a Japón. ''¡Tú! Pareces listo. ¡Para que necesitáis al gran Imperio Romano!''

Japón estaba sorprendido. ''Ano, bueno, estamos grabando canciones y había una que se supone que está cantada por, um, tú y Chibi- Osea, Italia de pequeño,'' Japón tartamudeó. ¡Esto era demasiado raro!

Antigua Roma sonrió. ''Ah, ¡Así que era eso! Bueno, ¡El gran Imperio Romano os debe ayudar!''

''Arigatou,'' Japón se inclinó. ''Pero aún tenemos otro problema. Italia-kun, um…''

''¡Oh! ¡Yo puedo ayudar con eso, Japón!'' Dijo Inglaterra, saltando de pronto. Noruega lo observó desde más allá de la habitación, sabiendo lo que Inglaterra iba a hacer. ''Italia, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un segundo?'' Italia siguió nerviosamente a Inglaterra por el pasillo.

''¡HOATA!'' Escucharon a Inglaterra gritar. Un destello brillante iluminó el estudio, e Inglaterra volvió a entrar, llevando a un pequeño Italia consigo.

''Os debo presentar a… ¡Chibitalia!'' Dijo Inglaterra, orgulloso de que su hechizo haya funcionado.

''¡Aweeehhh!'' España chilló, cargando a Italia. ''Hey, Inglaterra_... _¿Puedes convertir a Romano también en un niño?''

''¡Hey!'' Romano balbuceó. ''¡No digas algo así, estúpido bastardo del tomate!''

Inglaterra observó a España. ''¿Porqué debería hacer algo por ti?''

España observó de vuelta. ''Jolín, estaba siendo también amable. ¿Debería ir a por mi hacha?''

Japón suspiró. ''Antigua Roma-san, Italia… uh, ¿podríais entrar por favor en la cabina? Deberíamos empezar.''

Antigua Roma sonrió. ''¡Por supuesto!'' Cogió a Italia de los brazos de España y ambos se dirigieron a la cabina. Japón empezó la música y Chibitalia inmediatamente comenzó cantando.

_Tan grande, tan brillante, tan amable, ¡Lo amo!_

Chibitalia sonrió a Antigua Roma dulcemente. Antigua Roma le sonrió de vuelta y cantó las siguientes líneas, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto cariñosamente.

_Tan pequeño, un buen chico, tan adorable, ¡Lo amo!_

Romano suspiró, mirando hacia otra parte. _Así que sigo siendo el que sobra_, pensó tristemente. Miró con nostalgia a su hermano y a su abuelo mientras ellos cantaban las siguientes líneas juntos.

_La·la·la·la·la·la_

_la·la·la·lappalia_

_Ren·Ren·Ren·Renacimiento_

Chibitalia sonrió brillantemente e hizo un movimiento circular con su mano mientras cantaba las siguientes líneas.

_El gran sol, brillando, dibujado con un lápiz de color_

Las naciones estaban muriéndose de una sobrecarga de absoluta ternura.

_Quiero dibujar junto con mi abuelito_

Antigua Roma aclamó y gritó las siguientes líneas.

_Doubidouba! Toururira! ¡Mi nieto es demasiado adorable!_

_Abuelito está contentísimo_

''Que hay de mí… bastardo…'' Romano murmuró tristemente. España miraba preocupado mientras Chibitalia empezaba a cantar las siguientes líneas.

_Si dibujo bien, seré feliz_

_¿Me pregunto si puedo dibujar como Abuelito?_

Antigua Roma asintió con estímulo mientras los dos cantaban las siguientes líneas juntos.

_Suavemente, Suavemente las nubes flotan_

_Y cubren el sol_

_Diciendo que su culpa no es verdad_

_Ellas traerán un arco iris_

Alemania sacudió su cabeza. De alguna forma todo esto le sonaba familiar…

_Tan grande, tan brillante, tan amable, ¡Lo amo!_

Antigua Roma levantó e hizo girar alrededor a Chibitalia antes de cantar la línea siguiente.

_Tan pequeño, un buen chico, tan adorable, ¡Lo amo!_

Romano se mordió el labio. _No llores, No llores…_

España se acercó. ''Roma, ¿Sucede algo malo?''

''¡Ch-Chigi! ¡N-No pasa nada, maldición!'' Respondió, apartándose de España. ''Estoy bien…''

España suspiró. ''Bueno, Roma, si no me lo quieres decir, está bien, ¡Pero ya sabes, yo estoy aquí!'' Sonrió. Romano suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta sin demasiada convicción.

_Cuando esté despejado,_

_Iremos al río_

_Saltando adentro y nadando_

_Vamos a intentarlo_

Antigua Roma sonrió. _¡Y todos tus amigos pueden venir! _Él pensó. _Tienes un montón, _añadió en su mente, mirando hacia la multitud de naciones que escuchaban afuera con interés.

_Cuando Abuelito nada,_

_El señor pez lo sigue_

''¿Pez? ¿Qué?'' Seychelles preguntó con interés.

_Los siete colores brillan_

_Son muy lindos_

''Oh, ¡Pero tú eres más lindo, Ita-chan!'' Hungría aclamó. Ella estaba absolutamente muriéndose por la ternura en el ambiente.

_Si tu estómago empieza a quejarse, es hora del almuerzo_

_Pronto estará hecha deliciosa pasta_

Chibitalia se volteó hacia Antigua Roma y le hizo una pregunta, sonriendo.

_''Dime, Abuelito Roma, Me pregunto ¿Porqué la pasta es tan deliciosa? De alguna forma, es una sensación muy feliz.''_

_''¡Eso es cierto, hahaha! Es porque posee una especia llamada ''amor'' adentro. De alguna forma, Abuelito tiene una muy feliz__sensación__ ''_

Antigua Roma sonrió de nuevo y ambos aplaudieron juntando sus manos, diciendo la siguiente línea.

_''Uno, dos - ¡Gracias por la comida!''_

''¿Qué comida, aru?'' China preguntó.

Chibitalia giró en círculo, con sus ropas agitándose alrededor.

_Si dibujo bien, seré feliz_

_El regazo de Abuelito es muy cálido (Waaa~)_

Chibitalia abrazó a Antigua Roma y ambos cantaron el resto de la canción juntos, sonriendo felizmente.

_Siempre, Siempre, cosas divertidas_

_Pasa el día como este_

_Si tarareamos la·la·la· canciones,_

_Todos son amigos_

Chibitalia se dio la vuelta para ver a las naciones afuera, brillando e irradiando ternura.

''KYAAAAAAAAA~'' Chilló Hungría, incapaz de controlarse así misma mucho más. Pero la dulzura de Chibitalia era contagiosa. Incluso Alemania sonrió un poco.

_La·la·la·la·la·la_

_la·la·la·lappalia_

_Ren·Ren·Ren·Renacimiento_

Mientras cantaban, una grabación de una vieja conversación sonó de fondo.

_''Ahhh, ¡Realmente eres adorable! ¡Buen chico, buen chico! ¿Hmm? ¿A quien estás escribiendo?''_

_''Umm, a Hermano mayor Francia, a Sacro Imperio Romano, y también al hermano mayor que aún no he conocido.''_

_''Ohhh, ¡Que bien escrito! ¡Mmm! A Romano, huh… Inténtalo un poco más así… Oh bueno, ¡Está bien!''_

Sus voces se desvanecieron y la canción terminó. Nada más al salir Chibitalia del cuarto, una ola de naciones se acercaron para felicitarlo.

''¡Ita-chan, eres muy mono!'' Hungría aclamó. Chibitalia soltó una risilla.

''¡Si! Por una vez estoy de acuerdo,'' Prusia se rió. ''¡Ita-chan, deberías venir más!''

''Hai. Lo hiciste muy bien,'' Japón asintió.

''Um… buen trabajo, Italia,'' Dijo Alemania, sonrojándose ligeramente.

''¡Gracias, Doitsu!'' Chibitalia irradió una sonrisa. Saltó hacia arriba y le dio a Alemania un gran abrazo, haciendo que la normalmente seria nación se sonroje incluso más.

Romano, mirando a todos, suspiró. _¿Por qué siempre Veneciano conseguía toda la atención? _Él pensó tristemente.

España atrajo a Romano en un abrazo. ''Roma, ¡No estés triste!''

''¡H-hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡Chigi!'' Protestó Romano, tornándose rojo.

España se rió. ''Ya sabes, Ita-chan puede que sea adorable…''

''¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor o no?'' Romano refunfuñó.

''¡Pero tú lo eres más!'' Finalizó España. Romano empezó a tartamudear y a tornarse incluso mucho más rojo. ''Aww, ¡Pareces un tomate, Roma!''

Antigua Roma se acercó a ellos. ''Aww, Roma, ¿Pudiste conseguirte un novio?'' Observó a España. ''Cuida a Roma por mi, ¿vale? Él puede ser un dolor a veces.''

''¡NONNO!'' Romano balbuceó. ''Tú - Yo - quiero decir - ¡AGH!''

''¡Sí!'' España sonrió.

_Pero él no lo negó_, pensó Japón, mirando todo el espectáculo.

Antigua Roma caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. ''Bueno, ¡Eso es todo por ahora, supongo! ¡Si alguna otra vez necesitáis la ayuda del gran Roma, llamadme solo! Ciao~'' Y así se fue.

''¡Adiós, Roma jii-chan!'' Despidió con la mano Chibitalia. Viéndolo, Romano de pronto recordó algo.

''Hey, bastardo cejudo. Puedes regresarlo a la normalidad, ¿no?'' Preguntó Romano.

Silencio. ''Uhhh…'' Todas las naciones se palmearon el rostro.

* * *

**Aww escuchad la canción ,en serio, es muy tiernaa ^^**

**Pobre Roma, seguro que España le dará muy buena compañía c:**

**Jajaja Ese Iggy,tan torpecillo pero adorable que es~**

**Pues nada, como siempre amo vuestros comentarios y nos vemos en la siguiente canción :D**


	18. Nihao China

**Holaa~**

**¿Cuánto pasó ya? My goodness… que rápido pasa el tiempo, pero aún no olvido estas maravillosas character songs, por eso hoy os traigo una llamada ''Nihao China'' que en español sería ''Hola China'' literalmente. ¡Gracias por los reviews y disfrutad! :D**

* * *

Noruega suspiró y se acercó. ''Déjame hacerlo.'' Agachándose, dibujó un círculo mágico en el suelo con un marcador al azar que había en la habitación. ''Tu nombre es Italia, ¿no?'' Chibitalia asintió. ''Por favor sitúate en el centro. Prometo que no te hará daño.''

Chibitalia lentamente arrastró sus pies hacia el círculo y Noruega empezó con el hechizo. Las líneas empezaron a brillar…

''¡Adelante, Norge!'' Dinamarca aclamó. ''Idiota,'' murmuró Noruega. De pronto, las brillantes líneas lanzaron destellos en el aire, los cuales cubrieron a Chibitalia. La luz se iluminó, y todas las naciones se cubrieron los ojos…

Cuando los volvieron a abrir, Chibitalia se había ido y el normal, Italia adulto estaba de pie en su lugar.

''Ve~¡Funcionó!'' Italia aclamó. Ser pequeño era divertido, pero él estaba contento de volver a la normalidad.

''Y así,'' Noruega observó a Inglaterra. ''es como se debería haber hecho.'' Él estaba hablando en su usual voz impasible, pero algunas naciones que le conocían bien podían oír una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

''¡Buena esa, Nor!'' Dinamarca levantó su mano para chocarle los cinco, pero en seguida fue ignorado por Noruega. ''Nor… eso es cruel…'' lloriqueó.

''Mejor que no haya hecho nada raro a mi fratello,'' Romano miró a Noruega, solo para ver su totalmente inexpresivo rostro.

''Arigatou, Noruega-san,'' Japón hojeó sus hojas. ''Um… ah, aquí está. China-san, vas ahora.''

''¡¿Qué, aru?!'' China saltó. ''De ninguna manera, aru.''

''China-san…'' Japón suspiró. ''Debes hacerlo. Incluso Inglaterra-san y Alemania-san cantaron.''

''No voy a hacerlo y no puedes obligarme, aru,'' China hizo un puchero.

''¡Sensei! ¡Deja de actuar como un niño de cinco años!'' Taiwán resopló. ''¡Tú eres el mayor aquí!''

''¿A quién estás llamando viejo? Soy joven, cool, y moderno, ¿entendido, aru?'' China observó a Taiwán.

''Claro…'' Taiwán murmuró. ''¡Japón, haz algo!''

''Ah, hai,'' Japón pensó por un momento, después susurró en el oído a China. ''China-san, si no cantas, dejaré que Corea haga lo que quiera contigo.''

''¡¿Qué?!'' China saltó de pronto. ''¡Japón, eres malvado, aru!''

''No estoy bromeando,'' Dijo Japón serio sin expresión.

''¡Argh!'' China arrebató los papeles de las manos de Japón y se dirigió al estudio. ''Adelante, comienza aru. Cuanto más pronto empecemos, más pronto podremos terminar.'' Japón asintió y comenzó la música. China inmediatamente empezó a cantar.

_Con calma, xiǎng yóulǎn, allí, xiǎng yóulǎn*_

_Lugares de interés por todas partes - Nǐ hǎo* China_

_Paseando tranquilamente, mǎi dōngxi, allí, mǎi dōngxi*_

_Deslumbrante y emocionante - Nǐ hǎo China_

''Aniki canta muy bien, ¡da-ze!'' Corea comentó mientras un erhu* tocaba de fondo.

_El pato asado de Pekín_

_El cangrejo peludo de Shanghái_

_Serpientes de Guangdong y lagartijas, sabores tradicionales._

''Espera… ¿Serpientes y lagartijas?'' America abrió la boca. ''Wtf, China?''

''La maldita rana de ahí come caracoles. Supongo que las serpientes y lagartijas no son tan raras si lo piensas de esa forma,'' Dijo Inglaterra, mirando a Francia.

_El sabor picante de Sichuan es adormecedor aru_

''¡Tu comida se originó de mí!'' Gritó Corea. ''¡Uri nara mansae!''

_La más grande en el mundo_

_La neta población de la cual presumo aru_

''¡Sensei! ¡No seas grosero!'' Taiwán le regañó. ''En serio…''

_Miro demasiadas páginas web de vídeo_

_Durante toda la noche (Miré un montón aru)_

''Madre mía, sensei. Como que, eso no es nada cool,'' Hong Kong resopló.

_La gente que se despierta temprano_

_Se reúne en el parque_

_Por el bien de su salud aru_

_Se frotan sus ojos somnolientos y hacen Tai Chi (Xièxiè!)*_

''¡Oh, ese es el baile que drena MP!'' Rusia sonrió.

''Ah… no creo que drene MP…'' Dijo Japón.

_Con calma, xiǎng yóulǎn, allí, xiǎng yóulǎn_

_Siguiendo la Ruta de la Seda - Nǐ hǎo China_

''¡Ah! Recuerdo eso, ve '' Italia sonrió, después frunció el ceño. ''Ugh… y esa plaga también…'' Las naciones europeas se estremecieron. El comercio con China y los otros países del Este había estado bien, pero la plaga que llegó era…

_Paseando tranquilamente, mǎi dōngxi, allí, mǎi dōngxi_

_La tarde es para el té - Nǐ hǎo China_

Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

_Las aguas secretas de Jiuzhaigou_

_La Gran Muralla, el viento que sopla a través de las montañas_

''¡La Gran Muralla también se originó de mí, da-ze!'' Gritó Corea.

_Wulingyuan es una casa del tesoro de las plantas_

_Las Montañas Amarillas, absolutamente, una gran experiencia_

_La más alta en el mundo_

_Cumbre que yo tengo aru_

''China-san, en realidad está en Nepal…'' Japón suspiró. Tal vez habría sido mejor si no cantara…

_Haciendo cocina de orgullo_

_Los condimentos, precisando su medida_

Francia y Turquía asintieron de acuerdo. ''La comida, por supuesto, es le plus important,*'' Dijo Francia.

''¡Por supuesto! ¡Sólo los mejores dulces!'' Turquía le dio pulgares arriba. China les sonrió desde adentro de la cabina, antes de continuar cantando.

_Nada es más importante_

_Que la cena, y así,_

_Aunque me haga llegar tarde a una reunión_

_''¡No tengo ningún lamento o arrepentimiento aru!''_

''¡CHINA!'' Gritaron los Aliados. ¿Pero a cuantas reuniones había llegado él tarde?

La música cambió drásticamente, como también lo hizo el canto de China. Él cerró sus ojos cuando cantó las siguientes líneas.

_Aah, siente el pulso de la Tierra_

_Aah, en las profundidades del jade el camino a la recuperación puede ser encontrado_

La música comenzó a intensificarse y China abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban brillando de emoción.

_¡El resplandor constante de las llamas carmesí_

_Nunca terminará y seguirá para adelante aru!_

Hong Kong juraría más tarde que vio fuegos artificiales explotando en los ojos de China.

_Con calma, xiǎng yóulǎn, allí, xiǎng yóulǎn_

_Cuatro mil años de historia - Nǐ hǎo China_

''¿De que estás hablando, aniki? ¡Soy mayor que tú seguro!'' Corea preguntó socarronamente.

Japón suspiró. ''Pero lo acabas de llamar aniki… lo cual significa hermano mayor… así que te estás contradiciendo tú mismo…''

''¿Qué fue eso, Japón?'' preguntó Corea. ''No te escuché.''

''Ah, nada, Corea,'' Dijo Japón. El no necesitaba meterse en una discusión. Así que le dejó Corea a China.

_Paseando tranquilamente, mǎi dōngxi, allí, mǎi dōngxi_

_La mano sostiene el bloque de tinta y el pincel - Nǐ hǎo China_

_Nǐ hǎo China_

La música de fondo se desvaneció y China sonrió. La primera canción no estaba nada mal, ¿Así que cómo de mala podría ser la segunda canción? El encontró la letra de su siguiente canción.

China jadeó. Esta canción…

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**xiang youlan: quiere decir prácticamente ''querer visitar lugares de interés''**

**Nihao: ''Hola''**

**mai dongxi: Quiere decir ''ir o yendo de compras''**

**Erhu: Es un violín chino de dos cuerdas que se toca con arco.**

**Xiexie: ''¡Gracias!''**

**Le plus important: ''Lo más importante''**

* * *

**Waa~ Me encanta la canción :D, aunque fue un poco difícil encontrar las traducciones de las palabras en chino, pero aún así la voz de China es perfecta~**

**Jajajaja ¿Serpientes y lagartijas? Mm, parece apetecible~~**

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic , dejad reviews y nos vemos en la siguiente canción :D**


	19. Aiyaa Four Thousand Years

**¿Qué tal :D? Por fin de vacaciones y con más tiempo para actualizar este fic, así que qué mejor que traeros la segunda canción de China llamada ''Aiyaa Four Thousand Years'' que traducido al español es '' Aiyaa cuatro mil años''. Gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste la traducción del capítulo~**

* * *

China tocó la puerta y Japón fue a abrirla.

''No quiero cantar esto, Japón, aru,'' China susurró.

''Lo siento, China-san. Pero tienes que hacerlo. Ya has cantado una canción, ¿Qué tan mala puede ser la otra?'' Respondió Japón, un poco molesto.

''Pero, Japón…¿Has mirado la letra, aru?'' Preguntó China, agitando los papeles arriba y abajo.

Japón apartó su mano. ''Gomenasai. Pero no se me está permitido. Y mi amenaza sigue en pie…'' Japón y China miraron a Corea, quien estaba molestando a Hong Kong.

China suspiró y caminó de vuelta hacia donde estaba el micrófono. ''Pero es tu culpa si empiezo a llorar…aru,'' Susurró. Sin embargo, Japón no le escuchó.

La música empezó y algunas de las naciones jadearon. Jurarían que podían ver a un noble dragón chino rugiendo detrás de la antigua nación. Pero pronto desapareció cuando la intensa música pasó a ser una tranquila música de fondo que consistía solamente de un piano y de un tambor suave. China empezó a cantar.

_Desde el principio de los cielos y la tierra, innumerables soldados_

_Giran la historia superponiendo sus vidas, aru._

''¿China-san?'' Preguntó Japón, ligeramente preocupado. Sólo habían sido dos líneas y China ya estaba cantando sobre un tema tan delicado…

_En las orillas del río Yangtsé, hay una sola paloma enjaulada._

_En frente de la Gran Muralla, ¡El sol se ''eleva'' otra vez, aru!_

_Egoístamente, pienso en el pasado - qué nostálgico, aru…_

''An…aniki…'' Dijo Corea, serio por una vez. Habían peleado muchas veces…pero… eran aliados también. El pasado era tan complicado…

_Nǐ hǎo ma?* Mi cuerpo duele por todas partes, aru_.

Japón se mordió el labio. Parecía recordar una voz, posiblemente la de China, diciendo lo mismo, haciendo eco a través de las arboledas de bambú poco antes de haber conocido a la antigua nación.

_Incluso haré nuevos dulces, aru._

China sonrió por un segundo, antes de que su rostro cambiara a una seria expresión, con los ojos decididos y apasionados.

_Cuando me despierto, ¡No puedo ser vencido, aru!_

_Tan valiente como un león_

_Mi estado de desinterés es teñido de rojo, aru._

_Depende de mí en cualquier momento_

''Sensei…'' Murmuró Hong Kong, su rostro mostraba tristeza. Él murmuró algo más, pero lo que sea que haya dicho fue perdido por la canción.

_Ai yaa yaa…_

Un erhu sonaba intensamente de fondo, y China suspiró. Cuando el breve instrumental llegaba a su fin, China centró su mirada en Japón, quien se encontraba a sí mismo observando a los ojos dorados resplandeciendo en nostalgia.

_El niño que encontré ese día en el bambú_

Japón jadeó. _No… _Pensó. _China… no…_

_¡Lo crié para que sea robusto y fuerte, aru!_

Japón intentó mirar hacia otra parte pero se encontró con que no podía romper la mirada de China. Los ojos dorados de China, teñidos del recuerdo y antiguas memorias, mantuvieron los ojos de Japón firmemente en su lugar. Japón empezó a temblar un poco.

_¿Recuerdas la luna que observábamos juntos, aru?_

China sonrió con cariño, recordando ese día hace miles de años atrás, cuando él y Japón habían ido a observar la luna. La luna había sido tan hermosa y redonda aquel día…

_Wǎnshàng hǎo!* El conejo está golpeando medicina, aru.*_

''Está golpeando pasteles de mochi,'' Dijo Japón como acto reflejo. Después abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ''Gomenasai…''

China finalmente se compadeció de Japón y rompió su mirada fija, dejando que sus ojos vagasen mientras cantaba la siguiente línea.

_El cielo se extiende hasta los confines de la tierra, aru._

Japón suspiró de alivio. China por fin no estaba cantando más de él.

_El viento corre a través de este vasto territorio_

_Con orgullo, como un dragón_

_La estrella que está suspendida en el rojo vuela muy alto_

China elevó su mano, como si estuviera alzando la bandera en una de sus ceremonias diarias de izar la bandera. Su mirada siguió a su brazo extendido, finalmente cayendo lentamente, mientras seguía cantando.

_Y brilla sobre nosotros, aru_

_Ai yaa yaa…_

La música de fondo se intensificó, al principio se asemejaba a una de las canciones tradicionales de China, antes de cambiar y crecer en una gran orquesta de instrumentos tocando intensamente, el erhu tocando tan fuerte que debe haber estado en llamas. Las naciones jadearon maravilladas, dominadas por el poderoso aura de la música, ahora irradiando China.

De repente, la música se detuvo. China comenzó a cantar una vez más, en un tono tan suave que sus ''hermanos'' no habían escuchado nunca antes.

_En el dolor de este mundo interminable_

_¿Por qué es que la gente lucha, aru?_

¿Por qué luchaban? ¿Por dinero? ¿Por territorio? No, no lo sabía realmente nadie. Incluso China, la nación inmortal con 4 mil años de historia, quién había visto muchas cosas, no sabía.

''Sensei…'' Dijo Taiwán, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

La música estalló con sonido y energía una vez más, y por primera vez, las otras naciones notaron como los normalmente orgullosos ojos dorados de China estaban ahora brillando como plata aún con lágrimas sin derramar.

_Independientemente de la herida, llegará el día en el que se curará, aru._

China cerró los ojos, sus manos recorrían su espalda, sintiendo el duro corte de la cicatriz que Japón había dejado tan duramente en su piel hace todos esos años.

Cuando llegó la siguiente línea, China volvió a abrir sus ojos y formó una débil sonrisa.

_¡Déjamelo todo a mí!_

_Ai yaa yaa…_

Un instrumental sonó, reanudando la melodía de la intro. De pronto, en medio de la música que aún seguía sonando, China comenzó a hablar, con su mirada cambiando de Japón… a Corea… a Hong Kong… e incluso a Taiwán.

_''Incluso si nuestros países son diferentes,_

_Si nuestras palabras son diferentes,_

_Si nuestros personajes son diferentes,_

_Siempre quisiera… observar a la misma luna como tú''_

Cuando la música finalizó, China cayó contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados.

La habitación estaba en silencio. Cada nación siempre había tenido un pensamiento oculto guardado en el fondo de sus mentes. Así que esto era lo que estaba pensando China.

Japón se apoyó contra la pared, su pelo estaba cubriéndole los ojos, permanecía en silencio.

Taiwán saltó. ''Perdonadme si sueno grosera… ¿Pero, podríais salir todos? Supongo que…'' Ella miró a su 'familia', ''Tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas''.Taiwán sonrió débilmente.

Las naciones asintieron, sabiendo que deberían dejar solamente esta situación algo delicada a las personas que conocían mejor a China. Se fueron silenciosamente, con la canción de China resonando por sus mentes.

Inglaterra sonrió a Japón. ''Japón,…um, bueno…'' Sacudió su cabeza. ''Os dejaré esto a vosotros chicos. Pero si necesitáis ayuda, siempre estaré por aquí.''

''¡Yeah! El héroe ayudará,'' Añadió America, pero no había nada de su usual entusiasmo.

''Oui. Y dejad a China saber…'' Francia hizo una pausa. ''Todos sabemos como se siente. Angleterre, l'Amerique, Canadá, vámonos.'' Los tres siguieron silenciosamente a Francia fuera de la habitación.

* * *

La ahora vacía habitación estaba en silencio por unos pocos segundos, antes de que Hong Kong hablara. ''En serio. Sensei es idiota…'' Pero su voz estaba ligeramente temblorosa. Corea lo escuchó y sonrió.

''Tai, nosotros iremos a hablar con aniki. ¡Gaja, Hong!'' Y entonces se fueron, dejando sola a Taiwán con Japón.

''Um…¿Japón?'' Taiwán preguntó dudosa. La canción de China le había afectado bastante a él, incluso más que a las otras naciones.

''¿Qué ocurre, Taiwán?'' Japón preguntó cansadamente. Sus ojos parecían como si quisieran contener las lágrimas.

Taiwán suspiró, sonriendo. ''Ya sabes, sensei realmente es un idiota.'' Japón le observó sorprendido. ''Quiero decir, vosotros dos habéis estado teniendo problemas durante un tiempo, ¿huh?'' Ella continuó rápidamente, viendo la mirada herida en los ojos de Japón. ''Pero el ni siquiera intentó arreglarlo o algo… Y tomó una canción, de todas las cosas, para sacarlo todo.''

''¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Taiwán-chan?'' Preguntó Japón.

''Bueno, Me refiero a que…Bueno, solo poi poi poi~ ¡Olvidaros del pasado! Si ambos queréis arreglarlo, ¿Por qué no lo hacéis? ¡Ahora es tiempo de paz! ¡Nadie os detiene!'' Taiwán sonrió.

Japón aún parecía dudoso. ''No creo que eso funcione, Taiwán-chan…'' Pero Taiwán solamente lo rechazó rápidamente.

''¡No, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que funcionará! ¡Estoy segura de que estaréis bien! ¿Y desde cuando he estado yo equivocada?'' Taiwán sonrió tan brillantemente que Japón no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

''Hai. Entonces supongo que lo intentaré,'' Japón sonrió. ''Cuando ellos acaben de hablar con China-san…'' Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde estaban hablando Corea y Hong Kong con China…

* * *

''¡Aniki!'' Gritó Corea, entrando de golpe por la puerta.

''Que sucede Corea, aru…'' China aspiró por la nariz, abriendo sus ojos. Por primera vez, Hong Kong y Corea vieron que China había estado llorando. Las lágrimas aún estaban cayendo por su rostro. ''No estoy de humor para esto, aru…''

Corea inmediatamente suavizó su tono. ''Aniki, ¿Estás bien?''

''¿Parece que lo estoy, aru?''China aspiró por la nariz.

Hong Kong se acercó. ''Dios, sensei. Realmente eres un idiota…''

''¡¿A- A quién estás llamando idiota, aru?!'' China dio un respingo. ''Solo estoy…''

''Se supone que eres nuestro hermano mayor, ¿cierto? ¡Entonces actúa como uno! De verdad,'' Hong Kong resopló, pero su voz era amable. El rostro de China se iluminó rápidamente.

''¿Me… me acabas de llamar hermano mayor, aru?'' China preguntó incrédulo. Hong Kong sonrió, una rara expresión para él.

''Si, ¡Así que actúa como uno! Es vergonzoso que un hermano pequeño cuide así de su hermano mayor,'' Hong Kong se dio la vuelta, sonrojándose ligeramente. Esto era muy extraño viniendo de él…

Corea sonrió. ''Solo por hoy, ¿Vale, aniki? Uri nara mansae!'' Corea hizo el signo de la paz, después se detuvo. ''Sobre Japón…''

Rápidamente el rostro de China se vino abajo y observó hacia donde estaba Japón hablando con Taiwán. ''Japón, aru…''

''¡Ah! ¡No quería decir eso!'' Corea se agitó. ''Bueno, si quería decir eso, pero…''

Hong Kong suspiró y tomó el control. ''Sensei. Si quieres arreglarlo con él, ¡Ve y hazlo! Para ser un viejo sabio, no eres tan listo.''

''¡Hey! ¡Yo soy muy listo, aru!'' China resopló, antes de que su voz descendiera. ''Pero… no creo agradarle más a Japón, aru…''

''¿Puedes leer mentes, da-ze?'' China sacudió su cabeza. ''Bueno, ¿Entonces como lo sabes? ¡Deberías intentar hablar con él, da-ze!''

''Usa el sentido común, sensei. De verdad,'' Hong Kong resopló. ''Si no lo haces, declararé la independencia ''

''¡Aiyaa! ¡¿Qué, aru?! ¡Ni te atrevas!'' Gritó China. Después se rió. ''Aiyaa, aru. Si sois tan insistentes, entonces supongo que tendré que intentarlo…'' China se limpió las lágrimas con su manga. ''Pero NO se os está permitido vivir solos por vuestra cuenta, ¡¿Entendido, aru?!''

''No pienses eso '' Canturreó Hong Kong, chocando los cinco con Corea.

* * *

''¡Japón aru!'' Dijo China, saliendo de la cabina.

''China-san…'' Dijo Japón, chocando con su mirada. ''Ano, Yo…''

''¡Lo siento!'' Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Después ambos abrieron la boca.

''Empecemos de nuevo, ¿Vale, aru?'' China sonrió, y Japón asintió de acuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

''Hai.''

Corea les dio a ambos una palmada en la espalda. ''Uri nara mansae~ Entonces estamos ya todos bien, ¿cierto?'' China suspiró exasperado.

''Si, Corea. Estamos ya 'todos bien', aru,'' Respondió.

''Como que, vayamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre,'' Dijo Hong Kong.

''Oh, ¡Esa es una idea genial!'' Taiwán estuvo de acuerdo. ''Vayamos todos juntos ~''

''¡Si, da-ze! ¡Comamos kimchi!'' Gritó Corea.

''No, Corea, aru. Eso no es para almorzar. ¿Qué tal chao fan, aru?'' Sugirió China.

''Creo que deberíamos comer okonomiyaki,'' Dijo Japón. ''Esta es mi casa''

''¡No , aru! ¡Deberíamos comer comida de mi casa! Es mucho mejor,aru~''

''Como que, ¿qué os parece dim sum?'' Dijo Hong Kong.

''¡No, comamos kimchi!'' Corea gritó otra vez.

''¡NO!''

Taiwán suspiró. Otro pacífico día para la familia asiática…

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**Ni hao ma? : ''¿Cómo estás?''**

**Wan shang hao! : ''¡Buenas noches!''**

**''El conejo está golpeando medicina, aru.'': En la mitología china, se comenta que un conejo vive en la luna golpeando elixires de hierbas y que este hace compañía a la diosa de la luna Chang'e, es una especie de leyenda china.**

* * *

**Sin duda un capítulo muy largo pero a la vez muy triste y hermoso, pobre China…pero al menos acaba bien con la familia asiática junta~**

**Esta es una character song que también me encanta debido a su significado y por la voz de China (Aunque en realidad me encantan todas~)**

**Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente chapter y recordad que vuestros reviews alimentan a esta traductora~:D**


	20. Mein Gott!

**¡Hola otra vez! :D**

**Dios mío…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Yo y mi tardanza… bueno, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Hoy os traigo por fin la siguiente traducción, y esta vez se llama ''Mein Gott!'' que en español vendría siendo ''¡Dios mío!'', y la canta, tachán, tachán…. ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde la última grabación. Las naciones acordaron tomarse un descanso para dejar que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

¿No es cierto?

Si, lo era definitivamente. Corea estaba ocupado molestando a China y a Japón, Taiwán le estaba gritando a China por ser ''malo'' con Japón, y Hong Kong parecía que estaba ocupado pensando en algún plan para conseguir fuegos artificiales en la habitación.

America e Inglaterra se acercaron. ''Hey, China. Dile a este maldito zopenco que mi comida es obviamente mejor que la suya,'' Dijo Inglaterra.

''¡DE NINGUNA FORMA! ¡Mi comida es muchísimo mejor que la tuya! ¡Tu comida podría envenenar a la gente!'' Protestó America. ''¡China, dinos de quién es la mejor comida!''

''¿Qué, aru?'' Preguntó China. ''¿Qué hay con esto de repente, aru? ¿Y por qué me estáis preguntando?''

''Porque tú eres uno de los expertos en la comida, ¿No es así?'' Canturreó America.

''… Y tú no eres esa maldita rana,'' Añadió Inglaterra.

China suspiró. ''¡Aiyaa! ¡Ambas de vuestras comidas apestan, aru! Especialmente tus plagios de mi comida, America.''

''Whaaat? ¡Pero tú copias todo el rato mis cosas, China!'' America gritó de vuelta.

''Estoy de acuerdo con America-san,'' Dijo Japón, metiéndose en la conversación. ''No pareces saber nada acerca del copyright, China-san.''

''¡Aiyaaa! ¡Sois todos muy malos, aru! '' Gritó China. ''¿No tenemos una canción que grabar, Japón?''

Japón hojeó sus papeles. ''Oh si, hai. Ano… Oh, primero necesito conseguir la atención de todos.''

''Como que, yo puedo hacerlo,'' Dijo Hong Kong, acercándose.

''¡NO!'' China e Inglaterra gritaron al unísono.

''¡Yo lo haré!'' Gritó America, saltando encima de una mesa al azar. ''HEY EVERYONE! ¡EL HÉROE NECESITA VUESTRA ATENCIÓN ASÍ QUE ESCUCHAD!'' Gritó. Todos en la habitación se voltearon a verle. ''¡JAPÓN TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR!''

Japón se sonrojó ligeramente, no acostumbrado a llamar la atención. ''Hai. Bueno, um, tenemos que continuar con las grabaciones.''

''Entonces, ¿Quién es el siguiente, aru?'' Preguntó China, comiendo un trozo de cerdo cocido al vapor.

''Es Prusia-kun,'' Dijo Japón.

''WHAT? Eso es muy injusto, Japón,'' America hizo un puchero. ''¡Deberías habérmela dado a mí! Quiero decir, ¡El ya tiene una!''

''Pssh, solamente estás siendo un idiota porque te gané en la batalla de guitar hero~'' Rió Prusia. ''¡Menudo marica! ¡Kesesesesese!''

''Gomenasai America-san, pero nadie estaba esperando de que Prusia escribiera una canción por él mismo. Y esta canción ya estaba planeada… así que,'' Japón se disculpó. ''Pero estoy seguro de que tienes más canciones después.''

''Yeahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Entonces está bien!'' Se alegró America.

Prusia solo rió. ''¡Aún así yo voy ahora!'' Y con eso, Prusia se adentró en la cabina.

''¡Gah! ¿Qué hay con esta canción?'' Hungría gritó. El sintetizador que tocaba de fondo se mantenía sonando de un altavoz a la vez, así que se escuchaba como sí la música estuviese saltando de un lugar a otro.

''No está mal para Prusia,'' Comentó Austria. ''Es una idea inteligente.''

Pero él habló muy pronto. La música del sintetizador pronto se transformó en una rugiente música de guitarra eléctrica.

''¡Esa es!'' America y Dinamarca gritaron, chocando los cinco. Prusia les sacó la lengua antes de empezar a cantar la primera línea.

_Alguien está llamando,_

_Estoy siendo llamado_

''Nadie te llamó, Prusia. En realidad, puedes irte, si no te importa,'' Hungría resopló. _Mejor que ésta no sea como la otra canción,_ pensó, molesta.

_Muy bien, déjamelo a mi; Vayamos_

Alemania suspiró. ''Me encantaría dejarte a ti las cosas, pero no hay forma de que te pueda confiar algo…''

_¡Más! ¡Más!_

_Al Este y al Oeste_

_Seguiré corriendo_

_Si también lo deseas,_

_Vendré a acariciarte_

Prusia observó a Letonia, quien inmediatamente se encogió y se escondió detrás de la nación más cercana. Desafortunadamente, la nación era Rusia.

Rusia lo observó. ''Sé uno con Rusia, ¿da?'' Letonia tembló tanto que se desmayó.

''¡LETONIAAAA!'' Estonia gritó.

_Eso es, si luchar es tu única opción_

_Entonces eso es lo que tienes que hacer_

_¡El grandioso Yo es el más supremo! ¡El más fuerte!_

''No, ¡El héroe es el más grandioso!'' America gritó, levantando su puño.

''¡De ninguna forma! ¡El rey de Escandinavia es el mejor, por supuesto!'' Dinamarca gritó de vuelta, empujando a America a un lado.

Los dos empezaron a discutir hasta que…

¡BOOM! Fueron derrumbados por una explosión.

''Que cojo…'' Dijo Dinamarca, sobándose la cabeza. El miró hacia arriba y vio…

A Inglaterra y a Noruega. Ambos tenían sus varitas mágicas.

''Callaos, malditos idiotas. A nadie le importa,'' Inglaterra dijo enfurruñado.

Noruega dio un paso hacia delante. ''Hermano, eres molesto,'' Dijo, agarrando a Dinamarca por la oreja.

''Ow ow ow ow… ¡Norge!'' Dinamarca gritó en dolor. ''¡Suéltameee!'' Pero claro, Noruega no le prestó atención.

_¡El único que ríe el último, Si!_

_¡Es el grandioso Yo, por supuesto!_

''Lo veremos…'' Susurró Canadá, sonriendo. Oh, como quería ir y gastarle una broma a Prusia ahora mismo… pero estaban en medio de una grabación. Canadá suspiró. _Supongo que tengo que esperar unos cuantos días_… pensó.

_Danke!*_

_¡El mejor! ¡El más temible!_

''No lo creo, ¿da?'' Rusia sonrió aterradoramente, y Prusia miró rápido hacia otra parte, continuando con la canción.

_Podéis alabarme_

''¡Ni en broma!'' Hungría le gritó, sacándole la lengua. Prusia le sacó la lengua de vuelta, cantando las siguientes líneas con una sonrisilla.

_Os mostraré mi enorme sueño_

_¡Una sucesión de victorias seguro!_

Un pequeño instrumental lleno de guitarras tocó de fondo. Cuando llegaron las siguientes líneas, Gilbird salió volando de la cabeza de Prusia y revoloteó a su alrededor.

_Solo en mi habitación_

_Lo escribiré hoy también_

_Un homenaje del grandioso Yo_

_¡Más! ¡Más!_

Prusia extendió su mano y Gilbird aterrizó en ella. Sonriendo, acarició al suave pajarito amarillo.

_Hey, el pequeño pajarito pía por mí_

_Eso me curará; ¡niyo, niyo!_

Gilbird salió volando de la mano de Prusia y siguió recostado de vuelta en su cabello. Prusia miró hacia delante y vio a China y a Hong Kong.

_Esto es malo, un panda que traerá felicidad_

_No seré engañado_

''Como que, es tu culpa por comprarlo,'' Dijo Hong Kong. China lo miró sorprendido.

''¿Le vendiste también un panda, Hong Kong, aru?'' Preguntó China. Cuando Hong Kong asintió, China sonrió feliz. ''Hong Kong heredó mis habilidades comerciales, aru~ ¡Soy muy feliz, aru!''

Hong Kong solamente suspiró y se palmeó el rostro.

_¡El grandioso Yo se revelará! ¡Arded!_

_Haré lo que quiera y lo haré violentamente_

''Recibirás un sartenazo en la cara si tanto deseas intentarlo~'' Amenazó Hungría.

_Viejo, ¡Por favor, mírame!_

_Mein Gott!*_

_¡En el peor de los casos! ¡Da un puñetazo!_

Prusia dio un falso puñetazo, sonriendo. Después sus ojos cayeron en la sartén elevada de Hungría. Asustado de repetir lo de la canción anterior, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

_A veces hasta un guerrero comienza a temblar_

_… Dejaré las cosas a este punto._

_¡Un revés en la situación, voy a ser precipitado!_

Hubo otro breve instrumental, y entonces Prusia comenzó a cantar otra vez, con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

_Todos los mapas estarán algún día en estas manos..._

_Reiré a medida que corro_

''¡Te detendré! Será divertido derrotarte de nuevo~'' Canturreó Hungría.

Prusia frunció el ceño y sacó de nuevo su lengua.

_Cierto, no es porque sea débil_

_Es porque soy demasiado fuerte_

''Si, segurooo,'' Canadá rió tranquilamente.

_¡El grandioso Yo es el más supremo! ¡El más fuerte!_

_¡El único que ríe el último, Si!_

_¡Es el grandioso Yo, por supuesto!_

_Danke!_

_¡Todos! ¡Venid aquí!_

_¡Intercambiemos direcciones de correo electrónico!_

_Estar solo es demasiado divertido_

''Qué tonto,'' Austria suspiró.

_¡Todo estará en estas manos! ¡Solo espera!_

Prusia señaló a las naciones esperando afuera.

_¡Una sucesión de victorias seguro!_

Prusia saltó en el aire y levantó el puño, sonriendo como un maniático. Los miembros del Awesome Trio vitorearon y aplaudieron.

_(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater*_

_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater_

_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)_

La música llegó a su final y Prusia abrió la puerta cautelosamente, no queriendo enfrentar a la sartén de Hungría. Cuando no pasó nada, él suspiró y salió.

''Yo! ¡Eso fue increíble, tío!'' Gritó America, aplaudiendo a Prusia en la espalda.

Prusia sonrió. ''¡Kesesesesese! ¡Eso es porque el grandioso Yo la cantó!''

''Cielos chicos, todos vosotros tenéis canciones increíbles. ¿Siquiera tengo una canción?'' Dinamarca hizo un puchero. ''¿Cierto, Japón? Tengo una canción, ¿verdad?''

''Ano… bueno… si, Supongo…'' Dijo Japón, mintiendo un poquito. Bueno, él la cantaba… así que era en parte su canción, ¿Cierto? ''¡Que bien! ¿Puede cantar Norge conmigo?'' Preguntó Dinamarca.

''Hai, por supuesto,'' Contestó Japón. Bueno… eso no era una mentira.

''¡Yay!'' Y Dinamarca corrió a decirle las buenas noticias a Noruega. Mientras tanto, Hungría se acercó sigilosamente donde Prusia.

''Oh, Prusia~'' Hungría sonrió aterradoramente.

Prusia sintió la inmediata necesidad de esconderse detrás de algo. Pero eso no era grandioso, así que permaneció quieto. ''¿Qu-qué sucede, Hungría?''

''Oh, solo quería que sepas… ¡Hazme enojar una vez más y estás absolutamente muerto! ¿Vale?'' Hungría sonrió incluso más escalofriantemente, y Prusia sabía que él iba a morir.

''J-ja,*'' Satisfecha con esa respuesta, Hungría se marchó. Prusia soltó un suspiro de alivio.

''Hey…¿Prusia?'' Susurró Canadá.

''Oh, ¡Hey, birdie!'' Sonrió Prusia. Canadá siempre le animaba. ''¿Qué hay?''

''¡Nada!'' Canadá sonrió. ''Solo quería que sepas que cantaste muy bien.''

Prusia sonrió ampliamente. ''¡Eso es porque fue el grandioso Yo!''

Canadá le golpeó débilmente en la cabeza. ''Deja de ser tan egocéntrico, ¿eh?''

Prusia sacó su lengua. ''Cielos, birdie. Bien, como sea, tu eres un millón de veces más bueno que esa marimacho.'' El se detuvo un segundo, pensando profundamente. ''Hey birdie. ¿Tienes sirope de maple?''

''¿Eh? ¿Qué hay con esto de repente? Y no, no tengo,'' Respondió Canadá.

''¿No tienes? ¡Entonces vayamos a conseguir algo de sirope! ¡Tengo hambre!'' Prusia arrastró a Canadá hacia la puerta, ignorando las protestas de la rubia nación. ''Yo y birdie vamos a ir a por comida~''

''¡Espera, Prusia-kun!'' Dijo Japón, agitado. ''No puedes irte así de repente ahora. Canadá tiene pronto una canción, y puede que él la pierda si os vais ahora.''

''Verdammt!*'' Maldijo Prusia. ''Bueno, cualquier cosa por birdie. ¡Date prisa! ¡Tengo hambre!''

''Hai,'' Respondió Japón. ''La siguiente persona es…''

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**Danke!: ''¡Gracias!''**

**Mein Gott! :''¡Dios mío!''**

**Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater: ''Por favor observa, Padre Fritz''**

**Ja: ''Sí''**

**Verdammt!: ''¡Maldición!'' (y otros muchos sinónimos)**

* * *

**Wow, Prusia es todo un loquillo jajajaj. No, en serio, la melodía de la canción me fascinó :D**

**Jajaja no estoy acostumbrada a ver a Prusia con Canadá, pero tampoco se ven mal ^^**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré traeros la próxima traducción lo más pronto posible, y sabéis que vuestros reviews me dan muchos ánimos~ :D**


End file.
